Los verdaderos amantes tragicos
by pendrahgon
Summary: Cuando Cato y Clove son elegidos como tributos de los Juegos del Hambre ponen en peligro no solo sus vidas sino también su personalidad, su familia y la amistad que conservan de toda una vida. Pero trataran de que el publico no se entere de la verdadera relación que llevan ya que solo uno puede volver a casa. *Ya saben lo de los créditos y así...*
1. La cosecha

Capitulo 1

Estoy en medio de la plaza, las tiendas, las pantallas y la gente me rodea. Veo brillar las columnas de mármol del Edificio de Justicia con el sol. De repente todos parecen desconcertados, puedo sentir su miedo y no entiendo que esta pasando. Entonces su mirada se cruza con la mía, el también esta asustado.

-¡Clove! ¡Clove!- me grita desde donde esta, no entiendo lo que esta pasando y de repente despierto en mi cama, mi madre trata de despertarme quitándome las cobijas de encima y apurándome con regaños.

-no quiero- me quejo aun adormilada cuando mi cabeza da un giro y me doy cuenta de que la almohada donde planeaba ocultarme pero mi madre, ya me la quito- ¿tengo que?

-¡CLARO QUE TIENES QUE!- me grita indignada- es el dia de la Cosecha tienes que estar presentable.

Eso explica mi sueño ¿o pesadilla? como sea, hoy eligen a los tributos para los Juegos del Hambre, tengo un mal presentimiento. Digamos que la suerte no suele estar de mi parte.

Mi madre abre las cortinas y me sega con la luz del día, mis ojos siguen sin quererse abrir del todo- pero tengo que ir al entrenamiento antes- le digo tratando de buscar una excusa, se siento en el borde de mi cama y abro y cierro los ojos para volver a acostumbrarlos a estar abiertos, creo que no tuve un buen descanso esta noche.

-hoy no habrá entrenamiento, les darán una platica de preparación o… algo como eso- dice lanzándome una toalla blanca que acaba de sacar de mi armario y que apenas logro atrapar- no tienes motivo para no parecer una niña-concluye sacando un vestido, tendiéndolo en mi cama y saliendo de mi cuarto con un portazo.

No se por qué sigue fingiendo que esto le causa emoción, a ninguno de mi familia le agrada la idea de los Juegos, incluyéndome. Por un lado mi padre es técnicamente un rebelde, si se desatara la revolución, el la aprobaría, pero por otro lado nos lleva al Centro de Entrenamiento, él lo ve como una oportunidad para que, si somos elegidos, sobrevivamos. Pero mi distrito lo ve diferente… ganar significa un gran honor y una increíble oportunidad de volverte rico y famoso, traer "honor" a nuestro distrito. Nacemos para morir o para matar.

Tocan a mi puerta y una cabecita se asoma en el espacio que acaba de abrir-puedo entrar Clo?- me pregunta mi hermanito de 12 años, parece menor, en mi familia no somos muy altos asi que eso no nos ayuda en nada.

Doy golpecitos en mi cama para indicarle que se siente conmigo- ven Clyde.

Entra corriendo dejando que sus despeinados cabellos negros reboten en su frente y subiendo de un salto- ¡hoy es tu oportunidad!

-si eso parece- le digo sonriendo- tal vez hoy por la noche este en el Capitolio- si, estoy actuando como mi madre pero es la primera vez que su nombre entra, no quiero asustarlo.

-¡o yo!- me reclama mi hermanito emocionado.

-¿no eres muy pequeño para ir?-le pregunto para que recapacite- tal vez dentro d años.

Se queda pensado y asiente- dentro d años, esta bien.

-buena idea- le digo revolviéndole los cabellos hasta que el empuja mi mano con la suya- aun eres pequeño pero, para entonces hasta podrías ganar.

Voltea a verme y sonríe- si, aun tengo que aprender a lanzar cuchillos como tu.

-entonces yo no querría tenerte de rival- le digo entre risas y él se ríe también.

-¡CLOVE!- me grita mi madre que debe estar en la cocina, desesperada por verme limpia.

-¡YA VOY!- le respondo y Clyde empieza a reírse- muévete- le digo levantándome y dándole la mano para ayudarlo- no querrás verte como un vago en la cosecha ¿o si?

-no, pero mamá dice que tu si- me dice riéndose.

-pues cambie de opinión y ¿sabes que?-le digo en tono desafiante- estaré lista antes que tu.

-hecho-me dice Clyde tendiéndome la mano y hago lo mismo, las agitamos y antes de que me de cuenta el ya salió corriendo de mi cuarto directo al baño.

Eso es normal entre nosotros, nos desafiamos en todo y competimos siempre que podemos hasta en las ocasiones más ridículas. Tal vez eso es lo que impide las peleas entre nosotros ya que a parte de eso nos llevamos "tranquilamente". Adoro a mi hermanito.

Recuerdo la primera vez que pude ser elegida para los Juegos, mis padres tenían miedo, Clyde me felicitaba, pero creo que en cierto punto se dio cuenta de lo que podía pasar si… perdía. Entrenábamos, según el, todos los días, me levantaba antes de ir a la escuela para correr y hacer ejercicios, lo que me cansaba después de 1 mes- quiero que ganes- me decía siempre que me detenía, para tomarme la mano y jalarme hasta la casa trotando, gracias al cielo el año pasado dejo esa costumbre de ejercitarme como si no fuera suficiente el Centro de Entrenamiento, a donde llegaba casi muerta.

Al salir del baño encuentro mi vestido blanco con listones rosas a la cintura tendido en la "no puede ser en serio" pienso para mi, pero el tiempo no me deja sacar otro "parezco de 12 con esto" pienso poniéndolo frente a mi para verme en el espejo. Ya no hay nada que hacer, me pongo el vestido y me recojo el cabello en una cola de caballo haciendo rizos con el cabello aun húmedo.

Salgo corriendo por el pasillo y bajo las escaleras, encontrándome a mi hermanito a pleno camino y tratando de huir de mi; lo empujo a un lado y lo dejo atrás y recorro toda la casa en una carrera desesperada hasta la cocina, mi mamá parece enojada y me detengo frente a ella- ¿Qué estas haciendo?- me pregunta.

-la pregunta correcta seria: ¿Qué estamos haciendo?- le digo mientras me volteo a atrapar a mi hermanito por el cuello de la camisa y jalándolo frente a mi. El me ve por encima del hombro y le devuelvo la cabeza al frente- el empezó.

-traidora- me dice mi hermanito tratando de voltear la cabeza de nuevo.

-los castigare cuando regresemos- nos advierte nuestra madre y sonreímos inocentemente- a ti- empieza señalando a Clyde- por revoltoso- ahora se dirige a mi- y a ti… por seguirle el juego y "traidora"- termina imitando a mi hermano, este deja salir una risita burlona- ahora siéntense.

-¿y papá?- pregunta Clyde como si nada.

-en el trabajo- le responde mamá llevando nuestros platos a la mesa, llenos de verdura y carne, pensar que vienen de tan lejos, del distrito 10 y 11, no soy experta pero no creo que se den la buena vida comiendo.

-¿en las canteras?- le pregunto. Mi papá tiene 3 trabajos que parecen 9, el primero como minero en las canteras de plata y el segundo arreglando la maquinaria del centro o en El Fuerte con el alcalde Evans. El Centro de Entrenamiento no se paga solo.

-si, vendrá por nosotros y después ira con el alcalde Evans- nos dice mamá sentándose con nosotros.

El alcalde me agrada pero su esposa… no me quiere. Tuve un problema con su hijo, Cato, el año pasado y desde entonces (o tal vez desde antes) me ve como nuestros tributos a los niños que son menores en el entrenamiento, no es nada lindo.

Me acabo toda la comida en poco más de 5 minutos, estoy nerviosa, no puedo evitarlo. Cundo llega papá, mi madre se apresura para arreglarse y le da unos ajustes a mi peinado, aun me siento con mi look de niña pequeña, pero no me da tiempo de verme al espejo y salimos corriendo, cruzamos 2 calles hasta llegar al tranvía que conecta a nuestra montaña con el centro.

En el centro se concentra todo, las escuelas, los bancos, las tiendas y los empleos importantes. La montaña de en medio o "El Fuerte" es el centro de control militar del Capitolio, a un lado del Centro de Entrenamiento esta la escuela militar, donde educan a los agentes de la paz que envían a los demás distritos, eso le da al 2 una buena posición ante el gobierno. Entre mas cerca del centro vives mejor, y aunque el dinero casi siempre es suficiente, no todos vivimos igual, tal vez solo la mitad de los niños vamos al Centro de Entrenamiento, solo hay voluntarios cuando el elegido no va a nuestra escuela.

Bajamos del tranvía que nos deja en frente del Centro de entrenamiento, el edificio de columnas de mármol negro se levantan 12 metros sobre mi cabeza, nunca deja de impresionarme, los balcones dejan caer banderines con el símbolo de nuestro distrito y una frase en oro se lee sobre la entrada: _Saciamos nuestra hambre con orgullo_, es nuestra frase.

Mamá y papá se despiden de nosotros y nos desean buena suerte, Clyde y yo nos quedamos en la entrada, él se levanta de pintitas u desciende impaciente-¿nervioso?- le pregunto.

-si- me responde mordiéndose los labios.

-no creo que sea tu año- le digo para animarlo- es 1 papeleta contra miles-le digo tranquila pero hay algo que me pone ansiosa "8 de esas son mías" pienso.

-pero ¿y tu?- me pregunta el como leyéndome la mente- ¿y si vas y…?

Su pregunta es interrumpida por el timbre, lo abrazo para tranquilizarlo- no tengas miedo todo va a estar bien- me despego del el y la doy un empujoncito para que vaya con su grupo. Se lo que iba a decir: "¿y si vas y pierdes?" y si muero en el intento.

Me dirijo caminando al gimnasio, cada grupo tiene un horario especial en la cosecha, esta vez a mi grupo le toca conocer a nuestros posibles mentores. Llego y me siento con mis amigos Cristel y Demian- ¿nerviosa?

-es un año cualquiera y no planeo ser voluntaria- le respondo a mi amigo.

-ni yo- me apoya Cristel.

-pues yo si- dice el con aire superior y nosotras volteamos a verlo confundidas- ¿que? Podría ganar

-Claro, con tu maravilloso umbral del dolor- le digo burlona y mi amiga estalla en una carcajada mientras el me ve enojado- es la verdad, no durarías 4 días si te lastimas.

-tienes miedo de que te deje sola-me responde el.

-¿y yo?- reclama mi amiga.

-Clove odia a las mujeres, se realista Cristel, a quien le dolería es a ella- le dice el y yo lo empujo, nuestra platica se ve interrumpida por el director Wood que trae con el a los mentores de este año, son 2, Lyme Wood y Brutus Lendrex, no creo que se lleven muy bien a decir verdad, parecen siempre enojados el uno con el otro en las entrevistas.

Al terminar la hora y sonar el timbre, vamos a otra parte del gimnasio, donde revisamos los cuchillos y un chico de ultimo grado nos da consejos y tips especiales, yo copio todos sus movimientos perfectamente, el entrenador dice que soy la mejor en toda la escuela, incluyendo los últimos grados.

Suena el timbre y cambiamos de salón, nos unen a los del siguiente grado para el entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo de todos los viernes, solo que hoy será diferente, solo nos darán consejos y dirán nuestras "calificaciones" en combate, del 1 al doce como si estuviéramos en los Juegos.

Cristel recibe un 8, Demian un nueve y yo un 10, siguendo con la lista de los del siguiente grado- ahora feliciten a nuestra mejor calificación, un 11 de Cato Evans- termina el entrenador felicitándolo y todos aplauden, algunas chicas gritan, el publico lo ama.

Cato es el mejor de la escuela, era mi amigo cuando era pequeña pero no recuerdo mucho de él, solo que siempre fue fuerte y era muy nervioso. Desde hace 4 años que casi no le hablo y desde que me lastimo en un entrenamiento hace un año, mucho menos. Es un gran guerrero y yo soy la única chica con la que puede competir, cada quien con armas claro, sin mis cuchillos no tendría oportunidad contra nadie.

Después de los consejos de los entrenadores el timbre vuelve a sonar. Es la hora de la cosecha- suerte- nos dice Demian abrazándome y siguiendo con Cristel.

-suerte- le digo mientras lo veo desaparecer entre los chicos, mi amiga me ve nerviosa y nos damos la mano para darnos valor, caminamos por los pasillos que llevan directo a la plaza de muros blancos con adornos dorados, todo esta cubierto de banderines de colores y 2 pantallas colocadas a los lados del escenario.

Al llegar a mi lugar me levanto de puntitas para buscar a Clyde, no soy muy alta y tantas personas no me ayudan en nada pero veo que el se levanta de puntitas también y me saluda agitando la mano desde enfrente y le respondo haciendo lo mismo. Cristel saluda a su hermana mayor de 17 y el menor de 13, cruzamos la vista y ambos asentimos para indicarle a la otra que los hemos encontrado.

En el escenario Lyme, Brutus y el Alcalde Evans esperan sentados en mullidos sillones, entonces entra Olenka Hunter directa desde el capitolio y dando traspiés con sus monumentales tacones azul cielo, su falda entubada naranja fluorescente y una peluca que combina con su calzado, no puedo evitar reír cada vez que la veo y Cristel secunda mi opinión dejando ver una sonrisa burlona en medio de su manojo de nervios.

El Alcalde nos da la bienvenida y cuenta la historia de Panem, nuestro país, el día en que los 13 distritos se revelaron contra el gobierno del Capitolio desencadenando la revolución y acabando con miles de vidas y un distrito entero, el trece. Para apaciguar al pueblo el Capitolio creo los Juegos del Hambre, manteniéndonos controlados bajo un gobierno que poco le falta para ser tiránico; pero en el 2 solo vemos la competencia y no por qué peleamos. "_Panem et circenses_" recuerdo, mi abuelo solía decirme eso, era historiador y conocía demasiado las culturas que vivían en este mundo antes de la inundación, el tema siempre me fascino, la frase era Romana decía que mientras el pueblo tuviera entretenimiento y comida no se revelaría contra el gobierno, al pueblo pan y circo.

-Bienvenidos- dice Olenka fingiendo su sonrisa y su entusiasmo- la hora ha llegado para el Distrito 2, y estoy muy emocionada de representarlos un año mas- voltea hacia Brutus y Lyme y evita poner los ojos en blanco, ellos parecen divertidos con ella- ahora- continua dando una palmadita con sus manos y poniéndose derecha- elijamos a nuestros tributos, primero las señoritas- se dirige con sus ridículos pasitos hacia la urna de cristal a un par de metros, que con sus tacones parecen toda una odisea, mete la mano y entonces noto que el miedo y los nervios me abruman como todos los años y me muerdo los labios, con la mirada fija en la capitoliana que vuelve al micrófono, puedo oír la respiración de mis compañeras, entonces abre el papel y lo escucho, mi nombre resuena en los altavoces dela plaza y vuelvo como de una pesadilla, sigo aturdida y volteo a todos lados, Cristel me ve sorprendida y asustada- Clove Maverik- repite- ven acá.

Avanzo tambaleante por entre las chicas y después por el pasillo central hasta el escenario, sobre el las nauseas de mis nervios aumentan pero intento mantenerme sonriente cuando los aplausos me aclaman. Estoy a un paso de la gloria eterna o la muerte segura.

Desde arriba todo se ve como en mi sueño, todos los jóvenes de mi distrito están aquí esperando, nerviosos. Olenka me felicita y pide voluntarios, nadie se ofrece. Me dirijo a mis mentores y al Alcalde que también me felicitan emocionados.

-continuemos con los caballeros- dice la capitoliana, repite su viaje a las urnas de los hombres, ya nada me puede sorprender, solo debo saber el nombre de uno de mis nuevos contrincantes y esto se acaba- Clyde Maverik.

"no puede ser" pienso dando un par de pasos hacia atrás para evitar desmayarme. Pero desde donde estoy ahora puedo leer la papeleta, ahí esta mi apellido y el nombre de mi hermanito, tendré que matarlo si quiero volver.


	2. La despedida

Capitulo 2

Todos están sorprendidos, ahora se por qué, los aplausos cesan y todos se miran confundidos, mientras mi hermanito sale para subir al escenario, tambaleándose.

Busco a alguien entre los chicos, quien sea, veo los mismos ojos que en mi sueño y solo puedo decir 2 palabras por lo bajo forzando mis labios para que me entienda- por favor.

-¡Yo!- gita Cato despegando su mirada de la mía para posarla en Olenka quien se gira para verlo al igual que toda la plaza- me ofrezco como tributo- dice el, todos están tan sorprendidos que no tiene que gritar para oírse en toda la plaza, el se empuja por entre los chicos para salir al pasillo y trotar al escenario.

Clyde me ve desde abajo, asustado, le hago una seña con la palma de la mano y exhalando para indicarle que se tranquilice y el vuelve a su lugar.

Cato ya esta subiendo las escaleras cuando dejo de ver a Clyde, se para a un lado de Olenka le pregunta su nombre- Cato, Cato Evans- responde el volteando a verme y yo evito su mirada. Ella esta sorprendida, sabe que es hijo del Alcalde. El va a saludar a nuestros mentores y a su padre.

Nuestra presentadora se gira hacia el publico y trata de animar el espectáculo- estos son sus tributos, para los Septuagésimo cuartos Juegos del Hambre- toda la plaza estalla en vítores y aplausos- dense la mano- nos dice girándose hacia nosotros y nosotros hacemos caso, no tengo como pagar lo que ha hecho por mi hermanito y los favores se cobran caros en la arena.

Recuerdo que cuándo éramos niños y yo tenia 9, fuimos juntos a un curso en el Centro de Entrenamiento. Nos preguntaron que haríamos cuando fuéramos grandes y Cato contesto que seria un vencedor de los Juegos del Hambre, fue muy raro y ninguno de los niños de lo esperaba, era hijo del Alcalde, podía ser lo que su padre o tener un puesto importante sin el mas mínimo esfuerzo, ya éramos consientes de eso, pero ese siempre fue su sueño, mientras que el mio era ser historiadora como mi abuelo. Este es el momento para que cumpla su sueño y yo me interpongo en su camino.

Hace un año, en el entrenamiento de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Cato y yo nos quedamos hasta tarde en el centro de entrenamiento. Desde que éramos pequeños jugábamos a nuestros Juegos del Hambre en el jardín de su casa, nos escondíamos entre los arboles, los arbustos y las flores, éramos tan pequeños que no podíamos subir a los arboles y nunca lo volvimos a intentar después de que él se rompió una mano cayendo de una rama. Nos encantaba, el me dejaba ganar a veces, usábamos cuchillos y espadas de madera, siempre me gusto estar con el, era mi amigo, el único que tuve cuando era pequeña y por lo tanto el mejor que siempre he tenido.

Estábamos solos en el gimnasio ese día y técnicamente ya no quedaba nadie más en todo en Centro de Entrenamiento. No nos pusimos protecciones y entonces me corto la muñeca con la espada, casi hasta el hueso, él se asusto mucho al ver la mancha de sangre que deje en el piso mientras iba por una chamarra para detener el sangrado, me llevo corriendo hasta la plaza donde el Dr. Kane tenia un consultorio, estaba tan asustado al igual que yo que no dijimos nada en el camino. La enfermera dijo que tuve suerte de que no me tocara las venas y después de 3 semanas de no mover la mano, muchas inyecciones y medicinas del capitolio (que agregaron el trabajo de las maquinas a mi papá) solo quedo una fina línea blanca con el recuerdo de la ultima vez que hable con Cato. Su mamá me culpaba y la mía a él, nunca le di las gracias por salvarme la mano, pero él tampoco se disculpo, pero creo que si hubiera tenido una oportunidad, lo hubiera hecho.

Ahora no estamos jugando, si me lastima dudo que sea un accidente y, la verdad, no tengo ni idea de por que se ofreció como tributo, salvando a mi hermanito ¿Me quiere matar?¿Porqué? No lo entiendo. A menos que… recuerde nuestra promesa, que lo dudo, de cuando éramos amigos, que siempre nos cuidaríamos el uno al otro, pase lo que pase. Es tonto que recuerde eso cuando tal vez hasta el mismo tenga que matarme, una cosa es clara, no podemos volver los 2, o incluso, puede que no vuelva ninguno.

Todo lo que tengo son suposiciones y no me sirven de nada.

En cuanto bajamos del escenario un agente me acompaña a los compartimientos que están detrás de la plaza, donde nos despediremos de nuestra familia y amigos, al entrar cierran la puerta a mis espaldas y me quedo en medio del cuarto mirando los sillones blancos y negros al igual que el piso que se ve interrumpida por una alfombra roja y peluda que me entretengo pisándola, pero cuando estoy a punto de intentar sentarme en ella se abren las puertas y entra mi familia.

Clyde atraviesa el cuarto corriendo abrazándome y tumbándome en el sillón que esta detrás de mi- tranquilo Clyde- le repito a mi hermanito que ya inhala con fuerza, esta apunto de llorar-todo va a estar bien- le digo para consolarlo cuando lo separo de mi. Mi madre me abraza y me aplasta como cuando yo era pequeña y lloraba.

Mi padre me ve nervioso desde atrás de ellos, pero se acerca a mi cuando mi madre se separa de mi, me toma entre sus brazos como si no quisiera tocarme o romperme, parece ausente.

-tienes que decirles- le ordena mi mamá quien tiene los ojos hinchados y rojos.

Mi padre asiente y se sienta a un lado de mi- en el ultimo vasallaje, yo tenia 16 años- empieza contando mi padre, aunque no entiendo porque me lo cuenta, nunca había hablado sobre una cosecha muy relevante en su vida- mi hermanita, Lyla tenia 13 y la eligieron para ir- ¿Quién es Lyla? Nunca escuche de una tía, jamás, imposible- ella fue a los juegos y perdió.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio, mi padre vivió lo que yo, y mi hermanito hoy, la impotencia de poder salvar a su hermanita. Eso es lo que lo tiene tan destrozado hoy, revivió el miedo y puede que me pierda a mi en estos juegos, Clyde me observa asustado, esperando mi reacción, pero lo parezco desconectada, estoy impresionada- ¿como?- me limito a preguntarle a mi padre con la mirada en el infinito tratando de desenredar mis pensamientos.

-mutos- responde el- pájaros, carnívoros- sigue, dirigiendo la mirada a la pared, reviviendo el momento en que vio morir a su hermanita.

Trato de imaginarme la escena, pero es demasiado perturbadora. Prefiero dejarla a un lado.

-lo intentare- le digo a mi familia- voy a ganar- les prometo, pero recuerdo una condición que quiero hacer- pero yo no voy a matar a Cato- les digo, ni madre parece indignada, pero mi padre parece entenderlo- le debemos la vida de Clyde

-ese chico esta loco- me asegura mi madre, pero antes de que pueda contestarle, un agente abre la puerta y todos nos ponemos de mie, les pide salir.

-prométeme que volverás- me dice Clyde tomándome del brazo- ¡Promételo!- me ruega sin querer soltarme, pero mi madre tira de el y lo aleja de mi.

-te lo prometo- le digo a mi hermanito antes de que cierren la puerta cuando salen.

Me siento en un la alfombra, estoy tan consternada que no puedo llorar, aunque me ardan los ojos, veo a todas partes, quiero romper algo, quiero tirar mis cuchillos, quiero desquitar mi enojo, solo quiero volver a casa, quiero al Centro de Entrenamiento, a mis amigos, mi familia, quiero mi vida de vuelta.

Oigo que la puerta se abre y levanto la mirada, es Demian que va y se sienta junto a mi, no puedo mas, empiezo a llorar en su hombro y el trata de tranquilizarme- no tengas miedo- me pide.

-no lo tengo- le aseguro separándome de él y secando mis lagrimas con el torso de mi mano- solo quiero volver.

-lo harás- me dice para animarme y me levanta la cara con la mano para mirar al frente- ganaras.

-no lo sabes- le digo girando la cara para no tener que mirarlo, estoy enojada y asustada.

-solo inténtalo- me pide bajando la mirada.

-esta bien- le respondo asintiendo- no se si pueda ganar- le digo confesando mi preocupación, tengo que decirle a alguien, no quería que mi familia se asustara o preocupara.

-¿y porqué no?- me pregunta, tratando de sonreír, también quiere llorar, pero es fuerte y lo evita como si nada- eres buena, solo no te rindas. Es tu juego, nadie te puede ganar.

Entonces llega el mismo agente para pedirle que se retire y se despide de mí con un abrazo.

De nuevo estoy aquí sola y retomo mi plan de romper lo que me encuentre, pero sin éxito por que no parece haber nada.

La siguiente es Cristel que me abraza con lagrimas en sus ojos verdes-miel.

-no sé que decir- me confiesa, creo que el distrito 2 no se da cuenta de la barbaridad que son los juegos hasta que es demasiado tarde.

-ni yo- le digo- creo que deberías animarme para ganar- bromeo tratando de animarla, parece hasta mas destrozada que yo, es mi amiga desde que entramos a el Centro de Entrenamiento, el lógico que sea de las mas preocupadas- es lo que todos han hecho, bueno, algo parecido.

-pues te deseo éxito- dice tratando de sonreír- "la suerte es para los fracasados, el éxito es para los que están preparados"- completa imitando al director y dejo escapar una risita.

-no me vendría mal un poco de suerte de vez en cuando- le confieso.

-es algo tarde para eso- me dice- te tengo un regalo- exclama emocionada, buscando en una de las bolsas de su vestido verde, siempre me gusto el hecho de que su vestido tuviera bolsas, me parecía divertido y muy útil. Ella saca un brazalete plateado con un relámpago en medio del hilo de plata- para ti- me dice poniéndolo en mi mano, lo reconozco, lo llevaba esta mañana.

-pero es tuyo- le digo.

-es para la suerte, o el éxito, o los dos-me dice confundida, entonces las puestas se abren y le piden que salga- cuídate- me pide antes de salir.

Me pongo el brazalete en la mano derecha, acompañando mi cicatriz, parecen ser dos, hay algo que llega a mi mente que parece ridículo "mientras los tenga, me sentiré en casa".

El encuentro con Cristel me relajó, me siento mejor, es una suerte por que no podría entrar al tren siendo un manojo de nervios.

No espero a nadie mas, así me que recuesto en uno de los sillones largos, pero me enderezo rápidamente al oír el click de la puerta al abrirse, es la ultima persona que esperara ver este día, en mi vida.

La señora Evans

-él no tiene por qué ir contigo- me reclama enojada.

-yo no lo hice voluntario- le respondo a la defensiva.

Ella se cruza de brazos y me ve- crees que se hubiera presentado voluntario ¿si no fuera por ti?- me pregunta, refiriéndose a mi como un animal asqueroso.

-si- le respondo segura, Cato quiere ganar, es todo lo que quiere, esa es la verdad, esa es mi realidad, si tiene que matarme lo hará.

-pues te equivocas- me reclama- si el muere será TU culpa

-si el muere- le grito poniéndome de pie- ¡será culpa del Capitolio y sus dichosos Juegos!- le suelto enojada y ella me da una cachetada.

Ella se da la vuelta y cierra con un portazo, "no le gustó oír la verdad" pienso.

Después de un rato de esperar en la sala, vienen por mí para llevarme al tren. Caminamos hasta el tren, lo he visto varias veces, saliendo con los tributos, es largo y elegante, pero ahora lo conoceré por dentro.

Todo esta lleno de muebles de madera y las paredes forradas con tapiz rojo. No había visto un lugar tan elegante desde la última vez que fui a casa de Cato.

Olenka nos acorrala en un par de sillones y nos deja ahí- no rompan nada- nos pide y sale del vagón, parece hablar en serio y no la culpo, el aire de superioridad que tienen algunos tributos es increíble y es probable que no le guste ver el tren de cabeza.

Nos quedamos los dos solos y en silencio, hasta que Cato empieza a darle golpecitos rítmicos al sillón- perdón- me pide rompiendo el silencio.

-¿qué? ¿Por qué?- le pregunto confundida, es lo ultimo que esperaba que me dijera en estos momentos.

Se acerca a mi y toma mi mano derecha entre las suyas- por esto- dice recorriendo mi cicatriz con el índice.

-no te preocupes- le digo soltándome de el- no es tu culpa.

Él se vuelve a sentar con la espalda en el respaldo, viendo hacia la nada ¿debería darle las gracias? Parece un buen momento, pero estoy nerviosa, pero para cuando me decido es demasiado tarde.

Brutus y Lyme entran discutiendo del otro lado del vagón, con Olenka detrás, aunque la ultima no parece muy interesada- ¡levántense!- nos ordena el primero y nosotros obedecemos-nombres, edades y armas- nos pide señalándome.

-Clove Maverik, 15 años, cuchillos- le respondo rápidamente, ciento que me va a matar, sus facciones son rudas y descargan toda su furia contra mi, pero luego se gira con mi "compañero".

-Cato Evans, 16 años, espada- responde el.

Lyme parece impresionada y sonríe, Brutus la sigue con la misma reacción- así que ustedes son los guerreros prodigio- empieza a decir mientras camina hacia nosotros- la lanza cuchillos de 5° y el espadachín de 6°.

¿Como demonios lo sabe? Sinceramente no soy la persona mas popular de todo el Centro de Entrenamiento como para que ellos me conozcan.

-te imaginaba mas alta- me reclama Brutus, su tono tiene burla y eso me hace cruzarme de brazos y mirarlo enojada.

-no la juzgues por su altura- le dice Cato con una sonrisa- puede matar a un gato con una con un tenedor.

Recuerdo esa vez, en un festival hace 2 años, eran los juegos y el Centro había hecho una comida especial para la inauguración, un gato trato de robarse mi comida, se acercaba y se alejaba continuamente, hasta que le lancé un tenedor que quedo hundido hasta la mitad en el pasto y el gato salió corriendo al otro lado, nunca pensé que Cato recordara eso o si quiera si se había enterado, sabe mas de mi de lo que creo.

-pero no lo hice- le reclamo en tono divertido.

-pero lo intentaste- me recuerda el riéndose.

-veamos si es verdad- me dice Brutus tendiéndome un cuchillo que acababa de tomar de la mesa y señalando un _tiro al blanco_ colgado en la pared.

Tomo el cuchillo entre mis manos, me pongo lo mas lejos posible de mi blanco, levanto el brazo, veo mi objetivo y dejo que mi arma vuele hasta el.

Hasta el centro.

Todos miran el cuchillo impresionados, Lyme se acerca para sacarlo y sé que ha llegado hasta la pared, dejando un agujero que mi mentora recorre con los dedos- lo siento- le digo a Olenka que parece un poco molesta.

-impresionante- me dice mi mentora devolviéndome el cuchillo.

-gracias.

Brutus se gira hacia Olenka- creo que no podemos probar al chico ¿o si?- le pregunta en tono burlon y ella se encoje de hombros- no importa, lo vi una vez en una presentación, se lo que puede hacer.

-damas y caballeros- empieza decir Lyme con el tono de Claudius Templesmith.

-los _posibles_ ganadores de los septuagésimos cuartos Juegos del Hambre- termina Brutus y todos aplaudimos.

Pero detrás de mi sonrisa se esconde la verdad.

"Solo hay un problema- pienso mientras veo a Cato- no podemos ganar los dos"


	3. Bienvenidos al Capitolio

Capitulo 3

Olenka nos envía a nuestros cuartos a descansar un rato, para después arreglarnos y ser recibidos en el Capitolio. Pero como si no hubiera oído nada mas me pongo el primer camisón que encuentro y me dispongo a dormir en el mullido colchón del cuarto de madera.

Entonces oigo unos fuertes golpes en mi puerta y a mi acompañante gritándome que me apresure.

Me levanto de golpe, asustada de que Olenka venga y me quite las cobijas de encima como suele hacer mi madre en casa. Me levanto y me pongo unos pantalones negros y una blusa verde brillante que encuentro en los cajones.

Cuando me veo al espejo entiendo porque Lyme y Brutus se impresionaron al verme lanzar los cuchillos, "tenia razón-pienso- parezco de 12" y mi vestido no ayudaba, ni mi estatura. Me suelto el cabello y deshago los rizos dejando caer mi cabello en ondas.

Vuelvo a escuchar los golpes en la puerta, odio que me apresuren y si Olenka cree que me convertirá en una persona puntual, se equivoca. Voy a la puerta y la abro de golpe, enojada- ¿que?

Me sorprende encontrar a Cato en mi puerta y me arrepiento de mi reacción ya que el me ve apenado.

-lo siento- me dice- es que… me enviaron por ti

-no, no importa- le respondo arrepentida- será mejor que vayamos antes de que vengan por nosotros- le recomiendo cerrando la puerta detrás de mi.

Caminamos por el pasillo atravesando 2 vagones hasta el comedor, Olenka nos invita a sentarnos. La comida resulta ser maravillosa, pasta, carne de res y verduras condimentadas, todo estuvo delicioso mientras duro en mi plato.

-muy bien, Clove ya nos mostro lo que puede hacer, pero ¿y tu?- pregunta Lyme dirigiéndose a Cato.

-soy espadachín- le responde.

-es el mejor de la escuela- les aseguro a mis mentores.

-¡es lo que eh escuchado!- nos dice Brutus emocionado.

Supongo que le encanta ser mentor, aun que sus alumnos no siempre vuelvan a darle las gracias, pero Lyme es diferente y por eso es mi favorita.

-¿no creo que podamos comprobarlo en estos momentos verdad?- le dice con un tono burlón a Olenka.

-no lo creo Brutus- le responde ella tomando su copa de vino y levantándose- pero de cualquier modo creo que lo intentaras.

-creo que hemos atravesado suficientes muros por hoy- le digo sonriendo, ella me responde con un gesto de manos dándome la razón.

-o tal vez no- nos dice Brutus- ¿Quién quiere jugar tiro al blanco?

-¿Qué tal si empezamos con los consejos?- le pregunta Cato inquisitivo y asiento para darle la razón.

-si Brutus, ¿que tal si trabajas? Para variar- le dice Lyme burlona.

Brutus se estira, dobla sus brazos detrás de la cabeza y se reclina en la silla, sonriendo y meciéndose- parecen ansiosos por entrar en batalla- nos dice ignorando a su compañera- primer consejo: manténganse con los otros profesionales.

-no es tan buen consejo- le reclama Lyme- solo servirá para que los maten al final.

-¿sigues sin confiar en los tuyos Ly?- le pregunta el en un tono burlón y ofensivo.

-"los míos"- repite ella pensativa- en la arena solo puedes confiar en ti mismo, tal ves esa fue la falla de "los tuyos" ¿no?

-tal vez tengas razón- le responde el con una carcajada.

Lyme dice la verdad. Brutus llego a la final, dándole sedantes a los otros 2 profesionales y matándolos mientras dormían, así solo quedaron 2 contrincantes mas, entonces ganó.

-pero esos solo hace que mi consejo sea mas valido- le reclama a su compañera y ella se encoje de hombros.

-¿otro consejo?- les pregunto.

-segundo consejo: tomen lo que puedan de la Cornucopia- responde Lyme imitando la vos de Brutus- y desháganse de todos los oponentes posibles- continua, mas apagada.

-tercer consejo:- continúa Brutus, enderezándose y hablándonos en tono serio- hagan que les teman.

Dejo escapar una risita y todos voltean a verme- ¿temerme a mi?- les pregunto dándole una razón a mi risa- no asustare a nadie, tal vez Cato, pero yo soy una niñita.

-cuando se den cuenta de lo mucho que asustas con un cuchillo en la mano, será tarde para correr- me dice Cato, tratando de animarme.

-Cato tiene razón- nos aclara Lyme- esa puede ser tu ventaja.

-o no- la contradice su compañero y ella pone los ojos en blanco, siempre le lleva la contraria- todos podrían ir contra ti.

-no si se queda conmigo- dice Cato y todos volteamos a verlo confundidos- me quedare con ella, me encargare de que muestre lo que puede hacer en el entrenamiento.

-¿te encargaras de que sobreviva?- le pregunta Brutus burlón- ¿la cuidaras como una niñita?¿y hasta cuando?- su voz se convirtió en un regaño y tiene los puños en la mesa, listo para pelear- ¿hasta que lleguen a la final y tengan que matarse entre si?

-cálmate Brutus- le advierte Lyme tratando de verse tranquila.

-tal vez lo haga- le responde Cato desafiándolo- y hasta la deje ganar.

-¡tal vez seas un idiota!- le grita Brutus poniéndose de pie.

-tal vez…

-tranquilo Cato- le digo deteniéndolo en su intento de levantarse a pelear.

-¡CLARO! Hazle caso y terminaras muerto- le grita nuestro mentor.

-¡ya déjalo Brutus!- le exige Lyme, él toma su copa, la vuelve a llenar y sale del vagón.

-esta loco- dice Cato viendo sus manos que juegan con el mantel.

-puede ser- le dice nuestra mentora- pero tiene razón, para variar- nos aclara, nosotros parecemos confundidos a pesar de no estarlo. Sabemos que no nos mataríamos a menos que fuera la final, pero para eso tendríamos que separarnos y conseguir que alguien o algo mas nos mate- ¿son amigos?

-no- le respondo.

-¿si?- me contradice Cato.

-mas o menos- le aclaro a Lyme que pareció confundida-menos que más.

-hagan que eso se convierta en un "no"- nos recomienda- recuerden que solo hay un ganador.

Olenka se levanta y se acomoda para ver a través de la ventana, suelta un suspiro de alivio- ¡al fin llegamos!- exclama emocionada y Cato y yo nos levantamos para ver.

-es enorme- me dice Cato impresionado y yo asiento.

Puede que el dos no este nada mal y tenga construcciones hasta mas majestuosas que estas, pero el Capitolio no tiene limites, con calles y calles de edificios multicolores, con puntas que atraviesan el cielo como dagas doradas y calles adoquinadas.

Llegamos a la estación, una muchedumbre emocionada y con vestuarios extravagantes nos espera.

-cuarto consejo:- nos dice Lyme- hagan que el público los ame- termina alejándose de nosotros.

-que comience el juego- digo y Cato y yo nos ponemos a saludar a la multitud. Ellos nos aclaman.

Demian tiene razón. Es un juego y es mi juego, entrene años para esto, nadie es mejor que yo. Nadie me ganara, volveré. Por mi hermano, por mi padres, por Demian y Cristel, pero sobre todo, por Lyla.

Al llegar al Capitolio nos asignan unos cuartos pequeños a un lado del edificio de preparación, donde también hay una salita para que todo el equipo se junte para cenar- solo es temporal- nos asegura Olenka sonriendo por estar de vuelta, dudo mucho que disfrutara representar a distritos exteriores si con nosotros se pone tan pesada.

-así que…- empieza a decir Cato cuando volvemos solos a nuestros cuartos después de una llegada muy silenciosa- ¿ya no soy tu amigo?

-¿que?- me pregunto entre confundida y burlona después de que no entendió mi mentira hacia Lyme, que ya ni yo se si lo es- ¿Por qué lo dices?

-no lo se, ¿será por que eso le dijiste a Lyme?- me pregunta un poco enojado.

-Cato, eres mi…amigo- le digo sonriendo y tratando de consolarlo- aun que no me hayas dirigido la palabra durante un año entero. Pero ellos no se deben enterar ¿si?- le pregunto para ver si esta de acuerdo- nos separarían y es mejor que Lyme y Brutus no se enteren

-esta bien- me responde entornando sus ojos verde-dorado y sonriéndome- ellos nunca sabrán.

Antes de entrar en mi cuarto recuerdo que quiero preguntarle algo- ¿lo harías?

-¿hacer que?- me pregunta el confundido.

-lo que le dijiste a Brutus- le recuerdo- quedarte conmigo.

-no te preocupes, le diré que solo quería confundirte- me asegura.

-eso no responde mi pregunta- le reclamo.

-si, lo haría

-¿porque?- le pregunto y el parece repentinamente nervioso, pero se oyen pasos en el pasillo y nos metemos en nuestros cuartos. No debí entrar, debí esperar su respuesta, pero es demasiado tarde para volver, los taconazos de Olenka están recorriendo el pasillo así que me siento en el sillón negro que esta a un lado de mi cama y tomo una revista "edición especial" por los juegos, haciendo un recuento de los campeones y las peleas mas espectaculares, hace un par de años un chico del distrito cuatro ahogo a otro en un lago que estaba en medio de la selva, solo lo dejo inconsciente, pero luego los peces empezaron a comérselo, mutos carnívoros, aun lo recuerdo y desde entonces el agua me aterra a pesar de que se nadar.

Un chico de catorce mato a uno de dieciséis con una pedrada en la cabeza, cuando la arena estaba llena de escombro. Le rompió el cráneo y técnicamente su cabeza explotó dejando salir toda la sangre, esa es otra de las muertes que mas me ha asustado.

"El coordinador de los septuagésimo cuartos Juegos del Hambre, Seneca Crane, promete una arena que dará un increíble espectáculo y obstáculos naturales"

"Que te coman animales supuestamente herbívoros, no tiene nada de natural" pienso y lanzo al aire la revista dejándola caer en el suelo.

De vuelta a la realidad, eso no me puede asustar. "Es mi juego" me recuerdo.

Pero también es el juego de Cato, el de los chicos del 1 y 4. Todos entrenados, sabiendo defenderse hasta antes de empezar a gatear.

Cato. No planeo matarlo a menos que sea absolutamente necesario. No, no planeo matarlo. Pero no me puedo limitar a eso, tengo desensibilizarme con el, a menos que no quiera volver.

¿Qué dijo? Que le diría a Brutus que quería confundirme, pero puede que sea verdad ¿y si lo es? Si lo es… dos podemos jugar a este juego. Pero la regla esta clara, ellos no deben saber, si nos mentimos, será entre nosotros, nadie lo sabe, y si es verdad…

Olenka toca a mi puerta, sé que es ella por la delicada serie de golpecitos que da. Abro la puerta y me pide que vaya con los demás a la salita para ver las cosechas de los distritos, así que salgo de mi cuarto y noto que Cato también esta saliendo de su cuarto. Evito verlo camino a la sala, que solo tiene 5 sillones, una mesa de centro y una pantalla, nada extravagante. Recuerdo las palabras de Olenka, "es temporal". Así no reciben normalmente a los tributos, a veces los del dos parten un día después, pero esta no fue la ocasión.

-ah, llegaron mis rebeldes favoritos- dice Brutus entornando los ojos cuando nos ve, volteo hacia Cato y asiento débilmente, para indicarle que le diga lo que acordamos, yo ya le inventare algo a Lyme.

Fingimos no hacer caso y nos sentamos ante la pantalla.

Vemos a los del 1, todos ahí son rubios, y por su imagen son los favoritos casi siempre, puede que este año ella no sea la excepción. Veo como me eligen y como Cato se ofrece en lugar de Clyde, no puedo evitarlo ver y descubo que él también me esta viendo, y vuelvo a ver la pantalla. Nuestro juego que llevamos todo el año practicando. Me sorprende que casi no se vea mi miedo interno, mi madre dice que soy una verdadera actriz, puede que tenga razón, puedo cambiar mi "humor" haciéndolo ver real, en este caso parezco inexpresiva y algo orgullosa, que en este caso es lo más conveniente, cuando en realidad estaba a nada de desmayarme. Una desventaja es que yo sé que Cato tiene casi la misma capacidad para mentir con sus reacciones.

También tenemos una ventaja en lo que nos dijo Brutus, puede que no amemos lastimar personas, pero pelear es otra cosa, es lo que hacemos y amamos hacerlo, aunque solo en los juegos puede que produzca un resultado real. Pelearemos por nuestras vidas.

Avanzan uno a uno, en el once hay una pequeña niña morena, tiene doce y se llama Rue, entonces pienso que el límite de edad no debería de ser de 12 a 18, la diferencia es enorme. Le siguen los del doce, una chica se ofrece por su hermanita, entonces me doy cuanta de cuanto desearía que Clyde hubiera sido niña o yo un chico, esa hubiera sido mi salida. Se llama Katniss, creo. Para ser de un distrito exterior, es muy valiente. Y su gente lo sabe por el saludo que le dan en lugar de aplausos.

Se terminan, empieza el himno y luego los comerciales. Somos 24 y en semanas, todos morirán excepto por uno, tengo que ser ese uno.

Que empiecen los septuagésimo cuartos juegos del hambre. Que empiecen ya.


	4. Solo es temporal

Capitulo 4

-entonces, no eres amiga de Cato- afirma Lyme mientras platicamos en la salita.

-no- le aseguro- ni siquiera le hablo.- Ya tengo una mentira preparada, ahora no se nada de Cato, no lo conozco.

-Oh ¿de verdad?- me pregunta Lyme- parecían conocerse muy bien cuando te eligieron y él se ofreció.

-solo de vista- miento y me rio- puede que este enojado por que le he ganado un par de veces en el combate, tal vez por eso viene, quiere matarme- le digo pareciendo despreocupada, casi riéndome, aunque la primera parte es verdad y la segunda tiene motivos para serlo, por ahora lo tomo como mi actuación.

Lyme se encoje de hombros y me mira- debe gustarte para verlo tan seguido-me dice y parezco algo ofendida, ella me sonria entre seria y burlándose de mi- escúchame Clove, no me puedes mentir, soy como tu- me dice inclinándose hacia mi- éramos como ustedes.

¿Éramos? Se refiere al chico con el que fue a los juegos. Supongo. No lo se, me asusta que descubra nuestra mentira.

-pero el me traiciono, sigue con el juego, pero no confíes en el- me pide mi mentora- ¿vienes de una 13 verdad?- me pregunta y yo asiento. Es un código entre rebeldes, "los 13"somos familias rebeldes y solo nosotros sabemos lo que significa- yo también- me asegura- pero eso no significa que no pueda jugar a esto, el punto es sobrevivir y ya- me recuerda, se levanta de la silla y se va.

Tiene razón, tengo que sobrevivir, mal momento para revelarse. Seguir las reglas del juego, solo importa ganar, eso es lo que Lyme quiere decir, tal vez papá odie al Capitolio, pero él me manda ahora y si no hago lo que me dicen, moriré.

-otra cosa- me dice Lyme que se acaba de poner en la puerta- no le diré nada a Brutus, es un tonto, no se dará cuenta- me promete y se vuelve a ir.

Ahora mi mejor aliada es mi mentora, pero la pregunta es si de verdad se dio cuanta de la farsa o no. Se refirió al chico que vino con ella, tal vez eran amigos, en todo caso, no creo que tenga idea de que estoy a nada de matar a mi amigo de toda la vida y que, quiera o no, él me tiene que matar para volver.

Como sea, ahora no tengo nada que hacer, Cato debe estar con Brutus, el será mas fácil de engañar.

Quisiera tener alguien con quien hablar, extraño a Cristel y a Demian y ni siquiera han pasado dos días, claro que desde que somos amigos nos hablamos todo el tiempo, cuando estoy en casa, vivo pegada al teléfono con Demian… ¡DEMIAN! Debo estar loca para pensar que puedo llamarlo desde aquí, pero vale la pena intentarlo y lo hare.

Salgo corriendo de la salita y camino por el pasillo, paso corriendo enfrente de todos los cuartos evitando hacer ruido.

Cruzo pasillos, doy vueltas, me escondo y trato darme prisa, entonces lo encuentro cerca de la entrada, donde unos agentes de la paz cuidan la entrada y la salida. Tomo el auricular y me doy la vuelta a la esquina, para que no me vea nadie, el teléfono es de pares así que me apresuro a marcar el teléfono de mi mejor amigo, vuelvo a mi escondite y espero.

-¿Hola?- pregunta mi amigo del otro lado del teléfono.

-¡Demian!- exclamo emocionada dando un brinquito- soy yo Clove.

-¿Qué? ¿Como demo….?

-es una larga historia- le corto, suspiro- no tengo mucho tiempo ¿Qué tal todo por allá?

-pues… depende de quien hables. Cristel sigue traumada. Las princesas, te quieren muerta y están felices, pero tristes de que estés con Cato- me dice rápidamente y dejo escapar una risita por lo ultimo.

-me lo imagine.

Las "princesas" como las apode con Cato alguna vez, son las niñas consentidas y bonitas dela escuela. Les di ese nombre basándome a una de las historias que mi abuelo me conto, sobre niñas ricas, hijas de los gobernadores de los países lejanos, que básicamente se dedicaban a lucirse y tener vestidos bonitos, en su mayoría, otras eran guerreras, pero básicamente ellas se parecen mas a las primeras.

Las mujeres me odian y por eso adoro a mi hermanito, mi papá, a Demian y a Cato.

Cada uno tiene su teoría de por que mi genero me odia, Cato dice que "me envidian" por mis habilidades, papá dice que por que soy mas bonita (pero es mi papá, todos ven a sus hijas como las mas bonitas en la tierra), Demian dice que me odian por que me llevo mas con los chicos, en especial con los "guapos", bromea refiriéndose a el (aunque el primero en la lista de ellas seria Cato) y mi hermanito se limita a decir que están locas, todas menos Cristel por que es su amor platónico y es mi única amiga.

-¿y los demás?¿y Clyde?- le pregunto a mi amigo preocupada.

-nada bien, el te extraña, tu familia parece muy triste y nerviosa- me responde y casi me olvido que Demian no sabe que "odiamos" los Juegos, aun así no puedo decírselo.

-¿y tu?- le pregunto sin querer.

-te extraño Clove- me confiesa- vuelve- me ruega.

-lo intentaré- le respondo. Ahora que lo pienso no se por qué llame a Demian y no a mi familia, tal ves con el me expreso mas libremente y por eso quería hablar con el. Se oyen unos pasos en el pasillo, aunque no se de donde vienen ni a donde van, me pongo nerviosa- tengo que irme, no le digas a mi familia que te llame.

-no les diré- me promete- te quiero Clove.

-yo también.

-pues claro ¿Cómo no habrías de hacerlo? – bromea y logra hacerme reír. Me despido de él y cuelgo. Vuelvo por los lúgubres pasillos del edificio con paredes negras y puertas rojo sangre. Nadie puede saber de mi llamada.

"No debí hacerlo" pienso acostada en mi cama "debí llamar a mi familia, pero no, tenia que llamar a Demian". Tal vez no pueda volver a ver a mi hermano o a hablar con el y desperdicie mi oportunidad llamando a Demian, puede que sea mi mejor amigo, pero mi madre nunca me perdonará, que mas da, ya le debo un castigo al estar aquí, aun que creo que no habría un peor castigo que tener que ponerte enfrente de 23 chicos que solo piensan en matarte. Y moriré sin habré hecho tantas cosas en mi vida, no siquiera he tenido mi primer beso, aun que eso nunca me importo hasta este punto en el que es mas probable que muera a que vuelva a ver a un chico a la cara… ¿a quien engaño? Sigue sin importarme y además tengo que volver, no puedo terminar con una vida tan vacía y miserable.

Terminare casándome con Demian, el simple hecho de pensarlo me mata de risa, no podría estar en el mismo lugar que el 24 horas sin hacerlo explotar, matar algo o a alguien o simplemente ahorcarnos entre nosotros; el hecho es que aunque seamos amigos no nos aguantamos todo el día entero. Con Cato era diferente, podía pasar días en su casa y no pasaba nada malo, por eso mi madre adoraba que no estuviera en casa de pequeña, dudo tanto que me hubiera soportado en mi estado de "tributo mental" que solo quería jugar con Cato día y noche. Recuerdo que papá una vez me saco arrastrando, mientras abrazaba a Cato quien no me dejaba ir, habré tenido 7 años, parecía que nada nos podía separar.

Mis recuerdos me hacen sonreír, es cuando me doy cuenta de que soy una ridícula pensando en eso en este mismo instante, ahora tengo que matar a Cato.

De la nada dos mujeres y un hombre, si se le puede llamar asi o mas bien si todos pueden considerarse humanos, entran en mi cuarto de golpe, me piden que me levante y empiezan a escanearme con sus ojos. Todos tienen el típico _look_ capitoliano que me hace doblarme de risa pero, hoy tratare de evitarlo. Celescia una de las mujeres que tiene cabellos azules marino y estrellas plateadas en la cara y en las muñecas me mide incansablemente cada parte de mi cuerpo. Hagens, el "hombre", con cabellos fluorescentes y uñas de los mismos colores revisa mi cabello y eso me aterra, pero el solo se dedica a hacer reír a sus compañeras con comentarios ridículos que resaltan el descuido por mi imagen.

-¿Qué no deberían arreglarme hasta mañana?- les pregunto aun consternada por su aparición.

Shakil, la otra mujer que lleva cabellos morados y tatuajes negros que contrastan con su piel tan pálida me sonríe- beneficio del distrito dos.

"Si es que se le puede llamar beneficio a que perturben tu tranquilidad" pienso entornando los ojos.

-además Andrek se entero de que eres un poco mas pequeña que el promedio de tributos del dos y ahora tenemos que ajustar tu traje-se burla Hagens midiéndose conmigo, me saca una cabeza y entonces descubro porque.

-si tuviera esos tacones tan ridículos también seria mas alta que tu- le respondo agresiva y señalando las plataformas de 10 centímetros aumentados con el tacón de 5. Con eso me robo a su público, Shakil y Celescia mueren de risa.

-¿te crees muy graciosa?- me pregunta cruzándose de brazos, es ridículo, es mas femenino que yo.

-déjala en paz Hag- le pide Shakil en medio de risas- tiene razón.

Solo me rio, no perderé mi tiempo hablando con capitolianos engreídos y afeminados.

Cuando se van Hagens sale con pasitos ridículos, que me recuerdan a Olenka, con la frente en alto y totalmente indignado. El resto de mi equipo se despide de mi muy amablemente y salen con sus extravagantes vestidos que combinan con el tema de sus tatuajes.

Ahora tengo una pregunta ¿Cómo será mi traje? Tenemos que ir cada quien coordinado con un disfraz que represente a nuestro distrito. Me refiero a que siempre entramos con uniformes de agentes de la paz o algo muy parecido, recuerdo un par de veces que fueron con trajes de cemento, si necesitan tiempo para cambiarlo, puede que sea un problema, pero no quiero parecer una pared, nunca me importa mucho como me visto, pero me vera todo el país y no quiero lucir ridícula como esos chicos del tres de un par de años que parecía que una computadora les había vomitado encima o como los del doce que iban desnudos… Ahora si tengo miedo, las "princesas" se doblarían de la risa y eso no lo permito en casa y mucho menos aquí, soy la estrella, quisieran estar en mi lugar, darían hasta el cabello, pero no lo están, tengo que verme bien, esa regla es clara, pero, yo no tengo el control de eso, le rezare a _Dios_ para que tenga suerte en estos Juegos.

Eso es otra cosa que me enseñó mi abuelo, la existencia de un Dios, un ser todo poderoso que controla nuestras vidas, como los vigilantes en los juegos, pero mucho menos malvado. Su reino es el cielo, ahí va la gente que fue buena en vida, espero que me perdone mi actuación si no logro ganar.

¿Cómo será el cielo? Mi abuelo y mi abuela de seguro fueron ahí, con Lyla… Espero ir ahí. Siempre me fascinó la idea de Dios, el cielo, la muerte, los seres mágicos de todas las culturas de las que me hablaba mi abuelo en sus cuentos para dormirme, lo extraño, pero por lo que me dijo espero que este en un lugar mejor que este, dudo tanto que haya peores.

Vuelvo a tomar la revista que fue pisoteada por mi equipo de preparación y la ojeo, muchos de los tributos podrían estar arriba, por lo menos los mas inocentes y yo perdonaría a los otros, ellos no decidieron que querían matar a los demás… o tal vez si, de cualquier modo, son humanos. Seria ridículo que Cato terminara en el infierno, es como un niñito pequeño, pero esta confundido, de seguro también esta pensando en como va a matar a tantos otros niños, en su lista también estoy yo, supongo, pero el quiere ganar, volver, ser famoso y vivir feliz para siempre, como si fuera posible, si ganara no tendría hijos, porque de un modo "extraño" resultan elegidos para la cosecha, y si, algunos han ganado y completado una familia de vencedores (en mi distrito hay una) pero es una en contra de 60 o más.

Estoy planeando mi vida y ni siquiera sé que va a ser de mí en dos semanas, lo cual se me hace un poco tonto pero no tengo nada mas que hacer y ya acabe de traumarme con la maldita revista que vuelvo a meter en la cajita al costado del sofá. Cada imagen me hace pensar "esa puedo ser yo" y eso me pone nerviosa. Extraño mis cuchillos, me ayudan a desquitar mi confusión.

Exacto. Dejare los pensamientos inútiles y me concentrare en la estrategia. Debo escuchar a los expertos.

Lyme acaba de recordarme el problema de los rebeldes del dos, perder la comida, el dinero y todos los beneficios en general, incluida la vida. Puede que no estemos de acuerdo pero sin pan, no podemos cerrar el circo, suena tonto pero somos como las mascotas del Capitolio y no hay nada que hacer a menos que se arme una súper revolución, súper inesperada y súper preparada desde un lugar súper inmune a las fuerzas del Capitolio. En resumen, no pasara. Y como la gente del dos esta orgullosa en parte de ser la mano derecha del Capitolio, no se uniría en su mayoría a la rebelión.

Puede que Brutus sea un idiota pero, después de todo, también es un campeón de los Juegos, sabe pelear y como ganar, por eso sigue vivo y teóricamente feliz de la vida. Tomare el consejo de ser "malvada" suena divertido (si vuelvo a casa tomare un diccionario, pero seguramente la palabra que busco no es _divertido_), además a muchos les ha funcionado ¿Por qué a mi no?

Cato y yo también somos expertos, y lo que es peor, somos expertos el uno en el otro. No le puedo mentir, no me puede mentir. Lo que es verdad nos confunde por nuestra situación, decimos cosas estúpidas para ser bueno o malo el uno con el otro, eso es lo que estamos haciendo y lo que vamos a hacer hasta que maten a uno de nosotros, lo cual no es nada bueno. No podemos ser los niñitos que jugaban en el patio de la mansión del alcalde Evans y no podemos matarnos a sangre fría.

Escucho que tocan la puerta y abro, antes de que me de cuenta Cato esta dentro de mi cuarto y la puerta cerrada con seguro- claro, pasa- le digo, medio en broma, medio enojada.

-hola Clo- me dice- ¿Qué no me has contado de tu vida el último año?

-¿Viniste a interrogarme?- le pregunto confundida e incomoda, me siento a un lado de el en mi cama.

-no

-Entonces ¿Qué quieres saber?- le pregunto confundida.

-no lo se, estoy aburrido, así que vine desde mi cuarto, pensé que nos haría bien hablar un poco como antes- me dice y no se si habla en serio o no.

-no creo que sea bueno en nuestra situación- le digo seria pero sin dirigirle la mirada.

-no te matare- me dice volteándome la cara para verlo- ya te lo dije.

-ni yo

-así que… ¿tienes novio?- me pregunta y lo miro confundida de verdad.

-¿que?- le pregunto casi riéndome.

-si, novio, tu sabes cuando dos…

-conozco la historia gracias- le digo cortante pero no podemos evitar soltar unas risas-no tengo ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-por que no se me ocurrió otra- me dice sonriendo- te he visto con el nuevo, Demian.

Casi no logro contener mi carcajada- ¿crees que Demian y yo…? Es broma ¿cierto?

-no, todos mis amigos dicen que ya lo besaste- me dice fingiendo estar indignado- y no me dijiste.

-eso lo inventaste tu- le digo- y no es mi novio.

-pero te gusta, es alto, moreno, las chicas dicen que es guapo y… y viene de una familia de comerciantes, conoce todos los distritos.

Eso es verdad, después de que casi pierdo la mano, volví al Centro de Entrenamiento y ahí estaba Demian, las chicas se le acercaban por que es pasable, pero todos en general decían que era un creído, un sabelotodo y un tonto. Pero a mi siempre me cayo muy bien y desde hace 4 meses que nadie nos puede separar, hablamos de historia, los dos sabemos mucho y el me habla también de sus viajes a otros distritos y eso me parece interesante, ya que en realidad no muchos pueden ver los otros distritos.

-creo que estas enamorado de el- bromeo y el me da un empujón como cuando lo molestaba antes- esta bien no, por Dios ¿dijeron que era guapo?

-ya sabes, me entero de cosas y en realidad, es lo que dice mi hermanita- me confiesa y me echo a reír por que su hermanita apenas tiene 10 años.

-así que Rina esta enamorada de mi amigo, que interesante- le digo fingiendo estar pensativa y riéndome a la vez.

-no respondiste mi pregunta sobre si lo besaste- me reclama.

-¡no me preguntaste!- le digo riéndome- lo diste por hecho por tus amigos.

-bueno ¿lo hiciste?- me pregunta.

-no, nunca- le respondo.

-si no me falla la cuenta no has besado a nadie- me dice y no puedo evitar ruborizarme de la vergüenza.

-no y no te burles- le pido.

-no me burlo, tal vez suene extraño pero yo tampoco he besado a ninguna chica- me confiesa.

-¿QUE?- le pregunto impactada- eres el chico mas guapo de la escuela, tienes dieciséis, eres popular, todas se mueren por ti y tu no has besado a nadie ¡no es posible!- le digo confundida y todo salió de mi boca sin permiso alguno.

-tal vez estoy esperando a la chica que quiero besar- me reclama, pero me siento aliviada de que no pregunte por que dije que es guapo, aunque es verdad, su cabello, sus ojos azules... Tierra llamando a Clove, no puedes ser tú.

-¿Qué no fue a despedirse de ti?-le pregunto, toda la escuela debió estar formada ahí.

-no- me responde.

-¿entonces?- le pregunto-¿Quién es?

-es un secreto- me dice y oigo que tocan la puerta, mi corazón va a mil por hora y casi me causa un infarto el sonido, con señas y leyéndonos los labios nos podemos de acuerdo para que Cato se meta en el armario y ahí lo encierro, creo que se dio un golpe por que se queja.

-Hola- me saluda Olenka a quien le acabo de abrir la puerta- es hora de la cena, necesitamos estar todos juntos, tu sabes el protocolo.

-claro- le respondo, intentando no lucir rara- en seguida voy.

-¿sabes donde esta Cato?- me pregunta y trato no abrir mucho los ojos.

-no

-pensé que estaría contigo- me dice asomándose por detrás de mi hombro.

-¿el en mi cuarto?- le pregunto sarcástica- no es esta vida.

-esta bien- dice volviendo a su posición normal- si lo encuentras dile que es hora de cenar.

-por su puesto- le prometo y le cierro la puerta en la cara, me pego a la puerta y escucho sus tacones alejarse. Corro al armario, abro las puertas y encuentro a Cato hecho un ovillo en la esquina, me hace reir, por que es sumamente alto y musculoso, estos dos minutos debieron dejarlo entumido- es hora se cenar- le aviso y le ayudo a levantarse, el abre la puerta y me sede el paso, me aseguro de que no hay nadie para que salgamos los dos. Caminamos en silencio hasta el comedor, cuando veo a Lyme siento que me va a matar por venir con el, pero no nos pone atención, esta hablando con Brutus. Escuche que Lyme hiso ganar a un chico hace unos 7 de años con Brutus, pero después de una mala racha cuando la cambiaron por Enobaria (una campeona demente con dientes puntiagudos como los de un gato), ella tubo que volver este año, con la esperanza de que uno de nosotros gane.

La cena pasa sin nada en especial, solo comemos y casi no hablamos. Luego volvemos a nuestros cuartos, cuando voy caminando con Cato por los pasillos- me gusto hablar contigo- le confieso con una sonrisa.

-si, a mi también- me responde- fue como antes.

-si- le digo riéndome de todo lo que me había acordado en la tarde- como antes.

Llego a mi puerta y le doy las buenas noches, el me responde con un beso en la mejilla y trato de no sonrojarme entrando rápido a mi cuarto.

Si, no es la primera vez que me da un beso en la mejilla, pero esta vez fue diferente, la forma en que me veía, como me sentía yo, el estomago me da cosquillas y tengo una sonrisa ridícula.

No, no puedo. Me estoy enamorando del enemigo, pero lo peor es que tal vez siempre lo estuve y no me había dado cuenta.


	5. Las llamas vencen al oro

Capitulo 5

La depilación me esta doliendo hasta el alma pero no puedo dejar de sonreír y me siento estúpida. "No eres tu" me repito una y otra ves, pero otra parte de mi esta casi totalmente segura de que lo soy.

Hagens parece divertido haciéndome sufrir mientras jala mi cabello y lo llena de químicos. Celescia me esta depilando y se disculpa cada vez que doy un gritito, mientras Shakil me arregla las uñas.

Trato de buscar mi "lugar feliz" como decía Clyde cuando me dolía la mano pero mi nuevo "lugar feliz" es con Cato por mas que me repita que no, así que prefiero sufrir a confundirme-¡AY!- o tal vez no.

-tranquila, esa fue la última- me consuela Celescia.

-estas lista- me dice Shakil sonriendo.

-Andrek estará aquí en unos minutos- me avisa Hagens.

-no estés enojado- le pido- no quiero morir con la culpa de que me odias- me burlo.

-esta bien- me dice y sonríe y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa. Todos los de mi equipo son jóvenes y la verdad no me caen tan mal o ¿será que veo todo color de rosa?

Me dejan un rato en la mesa donde me arreglaron, me recuerda a un hospital más que nada, además de que me estoy congelando con el aire acondicionado que traspasa mi bata que parece papel.

Entonces entra mi estilista, es un poco mas grande que mi equipo pero no pasa de los 30, lleva mechones color azul eléctrico y tatuajes plateados en los ojos- soy Andrek- me saluda y se sienta en una silla frente a mi mesa- ¿debería felicitarte?

-no lo se- le respondo.

-no eres como la del año pasado- me dice como bromeando- se creía la soberana del universo y siempre hablaba de que iba a ganar para ella y no para su distrito. Ya sabes como terminó.

Esta bien, me asusta un poco, pero tiene razón, se llamaba Lendra y era una de las princesas, acabo perdiendo cuando se cayó de un árbol y se rompió el cuello.

-no, no soy como ella- le digo.

-he escuchado que tu y tu amigo son guerreros de verdad- me dice- asi que hicimos trajes para que fueran con ustedes.

De agentes de la paz no, por favor.

-ven- me pide levantándose y llevándome a otro cuarto con un par de espejos de cuerpo completo y vista a la ciudad. No creo que sea una buena combinación pero ya no hay nada que hacer. Me pide que espere.

Andrek llama a Celescia y Hagens, ellos traen una capa dorada con un vestido de armadura. Shakil trae un saco con alas doradas y todos salen de la habitación- ¿Qué te parece?

Estoy con la boca abierta, no se que responder- es… increíble.

-son estilo Romano- empieza a decirme y eso me emociona para recordar todo sobre esa cultura y los trajes que aunque no eran todos dorados se parecían a este.

-eran un pueblo antiguo, de guerreros, los gladiadores, los circos, llevaban armaduras como esta- le cuento emocionada mientras corro hacia mi traje.

-eres muy lista- me dice sonriendo y le doy las gracias.

Mi equipo vuelve con maquillajes y me ayuda a ponerme el traje para que después Andrek coordine mi peinado que no sale del casco y mi maquillaje ligero y natural que, aun asi, hace que me vea mucho mejor.

Nunca me emociono mucho todo esto de la ropa, pero es un hecho que ellos saben lo que hacen, me hacen ver impresionante. Además la armadura es mas ligera de lo que hubiera imaginado, técnicamente no pesa nada pero brilla como el mismísimo Sol.

-¿cuantos años llevan en esto?- les pregunto.

-3- responde Andrek- somos un equipo completo.

-es increíble- le digo sonriendo- nunca imagine que pensaran asi…- les digo refiriéndome a los orígenes históricos del traje y a sus habilidades para no exagerar- gracias.

-de nada- me responde mi estilista dedicándome una sonrisa, él no tiene la feminidad de Hagens parece mas un hombre normal. Ne hace sentir con los chicos que de verdad entiendo y eso hace que me caiga bien.

-es tarde- nos recuerda Shakil.

Bajamos a una especie de hangar donde vemos todos los carros negros jalados con caballos del mismo color y por supuesto todos los tributos, los del doce parecen planear algo, su traje no puede ser simplemente negro, recuerdo su cosecha, a Katniss quien se ofreció por su hermanita, no puedo evitar sentir cierta envidia por ella aunque parezca ridículo.

Llego a mi carro con Cato que lleva un traje parecido al mio- te ves bien Clove- me dice y le devuelvo el cumplido.

Ahora se por qué nunca quise estar enamorada, simplemente no me conviene con mi risita ridícula que no puedo ocultar, pero él también sonríe, eso me tranquiliza un poco.

El chico del uno no deja de verme. Entonces su mirada se cruza con la mia y lo saludo, se ve ridículo lleno de brillos y plumas rosas.

-hola- me dice sonriendo, tiene cara chistosa y es rubio- soy Marvel.

-Clove- le respondo tendiéndole la mano, tal vez me convenga llevarme bien con el, de seguro será nuestro aliado y su compañera no es una opción- distrito dos.

-lindo traje- me dice señalándome de pies a cabeza.

-gracias.

-lo se, me veo ridículo- me dice cruzándose de brazos y los dos nos soltamos a reír- sabia que lo habías pensado.

-lo siento- le digo aun riéndome. No se ve tan mal, pero es un chico y sé que debe sentirse ridículo, su compañera no se ve mal pero el…

-¡Muevete Marvel!- le grita la chica de su distrito desde arriba de su carro, el obedece y sube con ella. Ella me sonríe por encima del hombro y yo le respondo con la misma sonrisa falsa, las dos entornamos los ojos, vuelvo a mi lugar, me aleje mientras platicaba con Marvel.

-¿Distrito uno?- me pregunta Cato y yo asiento-¿lista?

-desde siempre- le respondo, el sube al carro y me ayuda a subir.

-levanten la cara y sonrían, sin dejar a un lado la expresión mercenaria- nos pide Carlen, la estilista de Cato. Hacemos lo que nos dice y da su aprobación con sus pulgares.

Entonces empieza la música y ella y Andrek nos desean suerte, siento el jalón de los caballos y casi me caigo pero Cato me sostiene y cuando esta seguro de que no volveré a caer me suelta.

Entonces entramos a la cuidad, todo esta lleno de gradas, nos aplauden, nos aclaman. Puedo vernos en las pantallas y empiezo a saludar.

Entonces empiezan a aclamar al distrito doce, ya se lo que planeaban.

Están envueltos en llamas, es impresionante y me quedo con la boca abierta- imposible- digo viéndolos impresionada ¿Cómo es posible? No se queman, es un show espectacular, por primera vez parecen estar orgullosos de su distrito.

Puede que menos de la mitad de la población entienda mi traje, pero a mi me encanta, aun así ¿Por qué no puedo estar en llamas?

-los aman- me dice Cato confundido pero divertido.

-lo se

-¿Qué hacemos?- me pregunta y me encojo de hombros, sigo saludando.

Llegamos al circuito del circulo de la ciudad, el viaje me pone nerviosa por que ahora aman a los del doce, lo que los hace unos contrincantes muy importantes. Esperamos frente a la mansión del presidente Snow mientras los capitolianos prestigiosos nos ven desde las ventanas de los edificios. La música termina.

Aparece el presidente que es bajo y con los cabellos blancos, nos da la bienvenida y en las pantallas aparecen todos los tributos, pero mas los del doce. En una de esas tomas me doy cuenta de que Cato me esta mirando así que volteo a verlo y le sonrió. Vuelvo mi cabeza lo más rápido que puedo, no puedo dejar que me noten. Mientras los del doce se ven toman de la mano yo no puedo ni ver a Cato.

Entonces veo los ojos de serpiente del presidente, quien sigue con su discurso inútil, los mismos ojos que vieron a mi pequeña tía, que casi traen a la muerte a mi hermano y que no nos dejan vivir en libertad- ya estarás contento- digo en voz baja para que nadie me escuche, pero Cato me ve confundido, sé que me escucho pero no le presto mucha atención. Mi verdadero enemigo es Snow, no ninguno de los que formamos el círculo.

Entonces nos llevan al Centro de Entrenamiento, suena como estar en casa, pero no es así.

Llegan los equipos de preparación y los estilistas. Nos dan piropos aunque saben que el espectáculo no fue suyo, parece que les divirtió.

Veo a los del doce, Katniss parece ahora una de las de mi escuela, que me mira por debajo del hombro y yo volteo los ojos en banco. Creo que ahora la odio. Pero algo es seguro, nadie la odia mas que la chica del distrito uno, eso me hace reír, será rubia y hermosa, pero una chica mal alimentada del doce la acaba de superar, tal vez le deba una a Katniss después de todo.

Aun después de ser desplazados, el desfile no salió tan mal, excepto por la parte en que quería lanzarle un cuchillo al presidente, claro.

-sus trajes siguen siendo mis favoritos- les confieso a Andrek y Carlen y ellos me lo agradecen.

-aunque te sentaba mejor a ti- me dice Cato sonriendo.

"Campeón de los Juegos del Hambre" lo recuerdo diciendo cuando era pequeño, acabare loca después de todo esto si finjo ser su amiga o si el finge ser mi amigo.

-gracias.

Tejemos una red de mentiras que solo el otro entiende.


	6. Siempre juntos

Capitulo 6

Estamos en nuestro piso, el segundo según el elevador del centro de entrenamiento, es enorme, elegante y moderno. Ahora se por qué a Olenka le molestaban los cuartitos de ayer, esto si que es clase.

Ella parece algo desmotivada, pero aun así nos felicita por la actuación mientras subíamos por el elevador de cristal y hasta la sala de nuestro piso. Además nos cuenta que ha tratado de conseguir patrocinadores y que eso es precisamente lo que están intentando nuestros mentores en estos momentos.

Cuenta que somos los mejores profesionales de nuestro distrito, que Cato se sacrifico por un niñito, es decir mi hermano, que casi acabo con el vagón del tren, aunque no sea cierto, y que estamos listos para salir a la arena- tengo que hacerlos lucir mas espectaculares que los mineros- nos confiesa ella nerviosa.

Mi cuarto es 4 veces el de mi casa, esta lleno de botones. La ducha parece mágica, trato de usar muy pocos perfumes, las duchas del Centro de entrenamiento, en casa, son parecidas, pero con un tercio de estos botones que me están ahogando en perfume de jazmines. El secado si es nuevo, aunque aun que para mi cuerpo prefiero usar el método tradicional de "la toalla".

Es hora de cenar. Olenka es como un reloj andante que me da alarmas cuando tengo que hacer algo.

Me encuentro a Cato en el pasillo. Empiezo a pensar que lo hace apropósito, no puedo encontrarlo así de la nada todo el tiempo, o tal vez sea una ideática.

-¿seguimos con el plan?- me pregunta.

-si- le respondo- nadie se enterará.

-hecho.

Llegamos al comedor y ahí nos esperan nuestros estilistas y nuestros mentores. Los últimos parecen arreglados, aunque Lyme no usaría un vestido jamás en la vida, lleva pantalones negros y una blusa ligera azul, que logra hacerla ver un poco femenina.

Brutus parece estar en su propia fiesta, sonríe de oreja a oreja- buenas noticias- nos dice- ¡ya tenemos patrocinadores!

-felicidades- le digo inexpresiva.

-búrlate pero cuando estés muriendo de una infexión no te mandaré nada- me dice regañándome y yo solo puedo reírme- pero se me olvida que Cato daría hasta su pierna para que no murieras y mucho menos de algo tan ridículo.

-esta bien- le digo.

-enserio, deben tener patrocinadores, eso es importante- nos recuerda Lyme.

Nos sentamos a la mesa y todos siguen hablando sobre el desfile, prefiero perderme en mis pensamientos mientras como el pescado de mi plato, entonces veo a uno de los meseros bostezar, no tiene lengua y sabe que lo vi por qué mi cara debe parecer aterrada, el cierra la boca y se dirige a la cocina.

-es un avox- me dice Cato en voz baja y o asiento, había escuchado sobre ellos pero en mi vida planeaba ver la boca de un delincuente sin lengua, destinado a ser mi sirviente. Siento nauseas y dejo de comer para escuchar a los demás.

-¿Cuál será la estrategia?- le pregunto a Lyme tratando de despejar mi mente.

-la de siempre- me responde- sean rudos, alíense con los demás, el baño de sangre, quedarse con lo que sobre, lo usual.

Aun que sea mentora el tono que usa me causa un escalofrió, lo dice como si nada.

-¿no creen que necesitan algo mas original?- les pregunta Andrek.

-cállate modisto- le ordena Brutus y yo tomo un cuchillo y lo veo enojada- por otro lado tu trabajo te puede hacer mas creativo, te escucho- corrige mi mentor viéndome espantado, yo le sonrió y clavo el cuchillo en la mesa, luego me disculpare con Olenka.

Me agrada mi equipo de preparación, parecen más inteligentes que el promedio de los capitolianos. Nadie los ofenderá y mucho menos Brutus.

-es obvio que los del doce tienen una estrategia- nos dice Andrek, todos volteamos a verlos interesados en lo que dirán, tal vez sea mas inteligente de lo que creemos- no es normal que se estuvieran dando la mano en el desfile.

-Andrek tiene razón, vigílenlos- nos ordena Lyme.

-dos amigos destinados a matarse- dice Brutus viéndonos con cierto aire burlón en la cara- ¿les suena conocido?

Cato parece estar a punto de acuchillarlo, creo que el tiene un problema, no puede controlarse, cuando se enoja, podría matar a alguien. Sus nervios son muy frágiles, eso lo llevo a cortarme la mano, cuando pelea no ve nada mas, solo sabe pelear.

-como sea- continua Brutus- nos veremos muy mal si repetimos la estrategia de esos mineros.

-tal vez no- le contradice Carlen- dos parejas peleando entre ellas, podría interesarle a la audiencia.

Eso hace que abra los ojos como platos, no puedo hacerme pasar por pareja de Cato, él no me quiere en realidad, o por lo menos eso creo. Además no serviría de nada volver viva a casa, las chicas me comerán viva.

-¡no!- les reclamo y parece que lo dije mas alto y desesperado de lo que pensé por que todos voltearon a verme- no es buena idea, no podemos.

Entonces Lyme sale al rescate de mi dignidad- Clove tiene razón, eso estaría repetido y sabrían que es solo una estrategia.

"Si, claro -pienso para mis adentros- solo les importa el show, no importa que solo este actuado".

-pero podríamos hacer algo mas original- continua ella con una sonrisa algo malvada- diferentes distritos, una alianza, tal vez un romance.

Entonces siento que un miedo abrumador pero que a mi percepción racional parece ridículo. Uno de nosotros tendrá que enamorarse de alguien de otro distrito o por lo menos fingirlo. Veo el miedo y la sorpresa en los ojos de Cato aunque su expresión no me diga lo que en realidad siente, sus ojos lo hacen.

-creo que vuelves a recordar tu parte de: _maligna estratega_- le dice Brutus con una sonrisa.

-tal vez, pero el punto es sobrevivir y ya- le responde ella con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-veremos el asunto de tu plan en otro momento ¿Quieres Ly?- le pregunta Brutus mientras se estira y bosteza- es hora de dormir, a la cama niños- nos ordena a mi y a Cato.

-no somos niños y podemos mandarnos cuando queramos- le responde Cato frunciendo el ceño.

-eres nuestro mentor, no nuestro padre- le digo a Brutus, ahora parece que nos revelamos sin razón, pero se lo que Cato esta pensando, en los juegos los mentores nos pueden ayudar, pero aquí, las reglas las ponemos nosotros, es la única libertad que nos queda.

Se crea un silencio que aplasta a todos y Brutus nos mira con expresión retadora mientras Lyme asiente débilmente.

-Buenas noches- dice Cato volteándose hacia mi y dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-buenas noches- le respondo, el esperaba mi respuesta y después sale camino a su cuarto.

Todos me ven, no quiero que me pregunten nada así que salgo disparada detrás de él, logro alcanzarlo en el pasillo y lo jalo de un hombro para voltearlo hacia mi- ¿Qué intentas?¿que nuestros mentores nos maten antes de llegar a la arena?

-no, no intento nada- me responde apartando mi mano con la suya y yo me suelto con un fuerte jalón.

-pues parece que si- le reclamo- Brutus me quiere asesinar.

-no te preocupes, a mi también- me responde un poco enojado.

-¡si en serio me quisieras viva no harías eso enfrente de el!- le reclamo tratando de no subir la voz.

-¡por si lo notaste no soy el único que busca problemas!- me responde enojado, me jala hacia el- tu me sigues el juego- me susurra al oído.

-si pero…- trato de responder pero no se me ocurre nada- no quiero traicionarte.

Se separa un poco de mi y me ve mas tranquilo, pero algo hay en sus mirada que aun no entiendo- no quiero obligarte a nada que no quieras- termina y se va a su cuarto.

¿Qué quiere decir con eso? Meternos en problemas es nuestro negocio, siempre lo hacemos, pero ahora es diferente, nuestras vidas dependen de nuestros mentores en la arena, si nos odian, debemos darnos por muertos.

Me voy a dormir sin mucho éxito. Duro una hora mas despierta, mi mente esta en una revolución y no me deja estar en paz.

_Despierto de nuevo en casa, recorro todo el cuarto casi muriendo de la felicidad._

_Veo a mi familia que aun duerme y echo a correr fuera de casa hasta los jardines que rodean el centro, no se como llegue tan rápido._

_Demian y Cristel se acercan a mí, muy felices y me abrazan, no puedo dejar de sonreír. La luz del sol hace que todo se vea dorado y eso me hace sentirme alegre y viva._

_-¡Regresó!- exclama mi amiga tomándome de la mano y llevándome corriendo a un claro entre el bosque artificial del 2- ¡Corre!_

_Entonces lo veo, el esta parado en el claro, voltea con una sonrisa, corro hacia él y me abraza dando vueltas en el aire, los dos nos reímos- yo no quiero traicionarte- me dice Cato al oído cuando me vuelve a poner en el suelo, entonces escucho el sonido de los pájaros, pero algo hace que suene muy mal, entonces veo sangre en los zapatos de Cato, esta saliendo de mi y él tiene el cuchillo que me lastimó, el sigue sonriendo. Todo se empieza a oscurecer, los pájaros me miran desde las ramas, sus picos parecen cuchillas, todos vuela hacia mi y me arranca la carne en tiras, empiezo a desangrarme, me queda poco tiempo- quiero ser campeón- dice Cato, ahora se ve como cuando éramos pequeños- solo quiero ganar- termina cerrándome los ojos._

Me levanto de mi cama, estoy sudando y casi no puedo respirar del susto. Busco una cortada en mi estomago pero no hay nada, prendo lentamente la lámpara de mesa que esta a lado de mi cama y veo que sigo en el capitolio, nunca pensé ser tan feliz por estar aquí.

"Esto me esta volviendo loca" pienso levantándome de la cama y saliendo al pasillo, corriendo hasta la sala por miedo a que alguien me siga. Me acurruco en el sillín verde limón que rodea la pantalla y la enciendo para tener más luz.

Veo el resumen del desfile, son como las 3 de la mañana, quiera o no tengo que dormir, pero por mas que me repito la idea no lo logro.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- me pregunta una voz que viene detrás de mí y me hace dar un saltito, es Cato.

Perfecto la persona que mas deseaba ver en este mismo momento, la persona que me acaba de matar.

-nada- le respondo sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Pesadillas?- me pregunta, no recuerdo desde cuando tengo pesadillas tan traumarte, pero si recuerdo que cuando "acampábamos" en los jardines del 2, mis historias de terror eran inspiradas por mis sueños, siempre.

-algo como eso- le respondo y él se sienta a un lado de mí.

-estas nerviosa- concluye como si fuera un psicólogo experto, lo volteo a ver, él se aleja un poco de mi, no estoy cómoda con el en estos momentos.

-¿y tu no?

-solo un poco- me confiesa- pero no respondiste mi pregunta.

-si, estoy nerviosa- le digo.

-¿te parece si cambiamos el tema?- me pregunta y yo asiento- esta bien ¿de que quieres hablar?

-no se- me digo, parece que me estoy internando en mi y no puedo ni darle expresiones a mi cara- ¿Quién se despidió de ti?

-mi familia, mis amigos, Chuk y Lions, Cristel, Clyde…- me dice- fueron a pedirme por ti- responde a mi mirada confundida.

-¿de verdad?-le pregunto y el asiente.

-Clyde me dio las gracias, por ofrecerme en su lugar- me dice- Cristel, fue… mi amiga, fue a despedirse de mi y… a decirme que sentía que los dos fuéramos.

-a mi no me dijo eso- le respondo confundida- solo se despidió de mi y me dio esto- le digo señalándole la pulsera. No me la he quitado desde que me la dio.

-¿Quién fue contigo?

-mi familia, Demian, Cristel y… tu mamá- le respondo nerviosa.

Cato se endereza y me ve extrañado- ¿de verdad? ¿que te dijo?

-nada, solo quería matarme por que estuvieras aquí- le respondo.

-Lo siento- me dice apenado.

-yo lo sentí mas- bromeo- me dio cuna cachetada.

-me disculpo en su lugar, ella no debió hacer eso- sigue apenado.

-no te preocupas, mi madre tampoco te quiere- le digo sonriendo y el me responde igual- me dijo otra cosa…

-¿que?

-que de verdad estabas aquí por mi culpa, que si no fuera por mi, no te hubieras ofrecido- le respondo.

-tal vez tenga razón- me dice. Esa no es la respuesta que esperaba, eso hace que me confunda- no habría venido si no te hubieran elegido a ti.

-¿Estas loco? ¿Por qué?- le pregunto escandalizada por lo que acaba de decirme.

-por que un día te prometí que yo te cuidaría ¿lo recuerdas?- me pregunta y yo asiento.

-pero eso no cuenta- le reclamo- era mi primer día en el centro, me dejaron estar contigo por que eres el hijo del alcalde y yo moría de horror- le digo casi riéndome, eso es verdad, sentía que me atravesarían con lanzas y cuchillos en cuanto entrara.

-entonces, me pediste que te cuidara- continua el, serio pero con una ligera sonrisa de felicidad- ¿Qué te respondí?

-siempre, no importa cuando o donde, siempre- recuerdo, estoy a punto de llorar, es increíble que ambos no acordemos de algo así, que él lo haya pensado en el momento de la cosecha, me siento mal por tratar de fingir que no lo dice en serio y que en cualquier momento me atravesara con un cuchillo aunque no sea posible.

-siempre cumplo mis promesas- me dice abrazándome yo también lo abrazo, aunque trato de separarme lo mas rápido posible, sigo asustada con mi sueño- hora de dormir.

Cato se levanta y me acompaña a mi cuarto- ¿Por qué estas despierto?- le pregunto, no se me había ocurrido.

-yo también tuve pesadillas- me responde.

-¿con que?- le pregunto.

-contigo- me responde antes de entrar a su cuarto.

-yo también- le digo al aire como si pudiera escuchar.


	7. ¿Celos?

Capitulo 7

Me levanto y sigo aquí encerrada. Pero irónicamente, eso es lo único que me consuela, no dejo de pensar en mi pesadilla.

Voy a desayunar, solo están Lyme y Brutus- buenos días- les digo mientras me siento a la mesa.

-buenos días- repite Cato a mi espalda.

¿Es que no puede aparecerse en otro lugar? Cada vez estoy me convenzo mas de que me trata así para matarme. Se sienta a dos sillas de mí, eso debe ser parte de su plan. Me estoy volviendo una paranoica.

Lyme pasea su mirada entre nosotros y sonríe-¿tuvieron una buena noche?- nos pregunta burlona.

Cato y yo nos miramos- no- respondemos al unísono.

-perfecto- dice Brutus poniéndose derecho- ya te tenemos una linda pareja Cato.

No se si lo dice en serio o no, pero logra captar nuestra atención, Cato voltea a verme y regresa su mirada a Brutus- ¿perdón?

-Distrito 1, Glimmer- empieza a decir Lyme- alta rubia y muy linda, tu pareja perfecta.

"No, no puede ser ella, todas menos Glimmer" pienso enojada tratando de no mostrar mi enojo. Tal vez Lyme no me caiga tan bien después de todo.

-no quiero- reclama Cato.

-¿Por qué no?- le pregunta Brutus.

-Por que no.

-¿tienes a alguien en el 2?- le pregunta Lyme.

No me gusta la dirección de esta plática.

-más o menos- responde Cato- menos que más.

Lyme voltea a verme- entonces si vuelves te quedas con ella, si no lo haces, pues no te afectara en nada ¿o si?

-solo no quiero- le responde Cato.

-¿sabes que niño? No peleare mas contigo, conócela y entonces sabremos tu verdadera reacción- le propone nuestro mentor-¿hecho?

Cato analiza la mano que Brutus le acaba de tender y el la agita- hecho.

-perfecto- les digo- ¿puedo hacerme amiga de Marvel?- le pregunto a mis mentores y ellos asienten, Cato parece ofendido, al menos tengo que tener un amigo, Marvel no se ve tan mal.

-si es lo que quieres- concluye Lyme y yo finjo una sonrisa, Marvel es mi regalo de consolación.

-si, creo- le respondo.

-¿te cae bien?- me pregunta Cato.

-¿celos?- le pregunto, sé que no debí hacerlo pero no pude evitarlo.

-no, nunca- responde- pero… ¿y Demian?

-¿Demian que?- le pregunto riéndome.

-pues no se, el parece querer algo contigo.

-claro que no- le reclamo aun riéndome- eres un ridículo.

-esperen ¿Quién demonios es Demian?- nos pregunta Brutus, casi olvido que mis mentores estaban ahí.

-mi amigo

-su novio- reclama Cato.

-eres un tonto- le reclamo- no es mi novio ¡entiéndelo!

-espera ¿tienes novio?- me pregunta Brutus.

-no es verdad- insisto- se basa en los chismes. En ese caso él también tendría novia

-¡no seas estúpida!- me reclama- claro que no tengo novia. Además te vi abrazada con el.

-es mi amigo, y Ashlen no diría lo mismo- le reclamo, ella es una chica que siempre anda detrás de Cato, en realidad siempre pensé y seguiré pensando que lo acosa, pero en este momento es mi mejor arma.

-¡esa chica es una lunática!- me responde.

-te vi abrazándola- le digo imitándolo.

-¡OIGAN!- nos grita Lyme y nos deja callados- cállense y coman, Olenka vendrá por ustedes en 5 minutos para ir al gimnasio.

-¿es mi imaginación o ambos muestran un significativo interés por las relaciones amorosas de otro?- se burla Brutus.

-no los provoques- le ordena Lyme y todo sigue callado hasta el final del desayuno.

-buenos días- nos dice Olenka al entrar, debió pedir desayuno en su cuarto, hay una caja donde lo pides a la cocina. Creo que se le hace raro que estemos tan callados- es hora de ir al entrenamiento.

Mis cuchillos, es lo primero y único que pienso. Ahora tengo una motivación, me levanto como un cohete para ir aun lado de mi acompañante y vamos al elevador, Cato se nos une.

No hablamos en todo el camino, de hecho Olenka parece incomoda, pasea la mirada entre los dos mientras que uno hace como si el otro no existiera.

Nos bajamos corriendo del elevador, hay otros 6 tributos. Nadie muy importante, ni siquiera sé de que distrito son.

Glimmer y Marvel aparecen mientras ella se ríe como loca y el finge divertirse, los dos me saludan con la mano desde su lugar y yo les respondo de la misma manera, volteo a ver a Cato, que sigue enojado- se educado, saluda- le ordeno y el me hace caso

El círculo se va completando poco a poco, los últimos son los del doce. Entonces Atala, la entrenadora jefe nos explica los horarios y la organización de los puestos.

Mientras habla, me fijo en los demás, es la primera vez en la vida que los hombres me aterran, para mi suerte dos de los mas fuertes están de mi lado temporalmente, pero el del 11, es enorme. Soy bajita pero soy mas fuerte que muchas de las otras chicas. No se por qué me preocupo, una parte de mi me lo pide y otra le importa poco y solo quiere ir por los cuchillos. Recorro con la vista todos los puestos, no necesariamente siguiendo a la entrenadora.

Y ahí están los del doce, cuando los veo me doy cuenta de que mi entrenamiento no fue para nada. Puede que hayan causado impresión en los patrocinadores ayer pero en realidad solo importa la calificación que nos den en 3 días, esa me la ganaré.

Entonces vuelvo del mundo encerrado en mi cabeza y sigo a Cato hasta las espadas. Trato de parecer orgullosa como siempre en el entrenamiento, la diferencia radica en que soy de las pocas que se ve así, los demás están asustados e instintivamente eso me causa risa.

Vamos hacia las espadas, tengo tiempo para entrenar con los cuchillos al rato. En poco tiempo me doy cuenta de que no debí hacerlo, con Cato siendo el primero todo el que venga después de el esta destinado a hacer el ridículo. Le corta cabezas y brazos a los muñecos mientras yo me limito a hacerles cortes mortales pero nada extravagantes.

Cuando Cato toma una espada parece perderse en su filo, la mueve como su fuera una parte de él, como yo con los cuchillos, no hay nada que lo separe entre el y su arma, se hipnotiza y no sale de su mundo. Lo cual es aterrador para quien lo ve, pero relajante para quien usa el arma.

Cuando termino en el puesto él ya se fue, lo acabo de perder pero no me importa mucho, así que voy hasta el puesto de los cuchillos, hay 3 frente a mi esperando al entrenador.

Mientras espero lo encuentro hablando con Glimmer en medio del salón. "Princesas" resuena la voz de Demian en mi cabeza y no puedo evitar pensar que ella es una mas.

Hablan y hablan, ella se ríe y el también, finge, yo lo se, lo veo en su forma de moverse. Ella voltea a verme con una mueca burlona y yo pongo los ojos en blanco. Cato hace lo mismo y dejo de verlos.

Atala les ordena que se pongan a hacer algo. Típica reacción de un hombre que quiere burlarse de ti: hablar contigo de lo que paso.

Cato se forma detrás de mi- ¿Qué tal Glimmer?- le pregunto sin voltear a verlo.

-no esta tan mal- miente-tal vez lo intente.

-suerte con eso- le respondo con el mismo tono burlón.

-¿celosa?

-¿de ti con ella? ¿Es chiste verdad?- le pregunto y aun no quiero voltear a verlo, quiero matarlos.

-esta bien, solo di que no- me reclama- no es necesaria la agresión.

-no soy agresiva.

-ese muñeco no dirá lo mismo- me dice señalando un maniquí en el puesto de cuchillos que sigue sin ningún rasguño, hasta ahora.

-¿Cuál es el arma de tu novia?- le pregunto.

-no es mi novia- me aclara- … y es el arco, obviamente- me dice señalando hacia su fila y ella nos saluda.

-Veamos si es buena ¿te parece?- ella pareciera leerme los labios por que se ríe. Esto es un reto.

-de todos modos lo harán- me dice Cato.

Glimmer sube a su fila, apunta a un muñeco en lugar de a la diana, esto se pondrá interesante. Tira dos veces no muy rápido, una al cuello y otra al estomago, ella no apuntaba ahí, iban a la cabeza y al corazón. Se gira hacia mi como esperando mi respuesta.

Subo al puesto y tomo cuarto cuchillos, recorro uno con el dedo índice y respiro, es como volver a casa.

Es mi juego, volteo a verla, se esta riendo, me encargare de borrar su sonrisa. Veo los muñecos y lanzo mis cuchillos a una velocidad que ni yo sabia que podía lograr. Dos a la cabeza, dos al corazón, todos hundidos hasta la mitad, los muñecos están a 6 metros de mí y mis espectadores tienen la boca abierta. Ella hasta parece asustada. Le dirijo una caravana y bajo los escalones.

-nunca dejas de impresionarme- me dice Cato entre burlándose y aceptando la derrota de Glimmer.

-lo se ¿Cómo no habrías de hacerlo?- le respondo alejándome del puesto.

Voy caminando al puesto de lanzas y de repente me encuentro a Marvel que va corriendo hacia mi- ¡eso fue impresionante!- me dice emocionado.

-gracias.

-de verdad, fue increíble- me repite y yo lo veo extrañada- lo siento, hola.

-hola Marvel- le respondo- ¿me acompañas?

-si ¿Por qué no?- me responde- ¿A dónde ibas?

-a las lanzas y a esperar que Glimmer se trague el impacto.

-si, esta que se quiere morir- me asegura riéndose- y las lanzas son mi especialidad.

-bien, veamos que puedes hacer.

Si, Marvel es genial con la lanza, la puede lanzar hasta a diez metros de distancia o más y con una increíble puntería, además de poder hacer increíbles trampas, encender fogatas y todo lo demás. Paso el resto del día con el, no me recuerda a ningún amigo que haya tenido antes, él es menos agresivo, es en cierta forma mas tierno o no se, es raro.

Al día siguiente Cato sede ante sus ansias de hablarme-lo siento- me dice mientras entrenamos con los cuchillos

-¿por qué?- le pregunto.

-por ser un idiota.

-no lo eres- le aseguro- solo a veces.

-es que… no se supone que esto seria así- me responde.

-¿así como?- le pregunto lanzando un cuchillo directo al ojo de un muñeco.

-no quiero que estés enojada conmigo- continua- eres mi amiga y no nos quedan muchos días… a uno de nosotros o a los dos.

-¿intentas que baje la guardia?- le pregunto instintivamente, pero de cierta forma inexpresiva, no me arrepiento.

-no, la verdad es que te extrañaba- me responde y volteo a verlo confundida- por eso me ofrecí, por que si eran mis últimos días, quería pasarlos… contigo.

-estas loco- le reclamo- no debiste ofrecerte, no debiste venir, es mas… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Para mi eso no es suficiente razón.

-desde antes de que eligieran a Clyde, en el momento en que te escogieron, quería venir contigo. Porque…- Glimmer llega corriendo y lo saluda, en cierto modo, estoy triste y confundida ¿Qué le paso al sentimiento que tuve cuando Cato me dio ese beso? No puedo olvidarlo solo porque, tal vez, este celoso, perdón, estemos.

-ah, hola Clove- me saluda ella.

-hola- la saludo medio perdida en mis pensamientos.

-Marvel esta en las trampas- me dice para alejarme de Cato, lo miro y él también me ve. También parece confundido.

-ok- le digo dando dos pasos hasta que el me detiene jalándome de la muñeca.

-no…- dice Cato- espera, hoy quiero entrenar contigo ¿no hay problema?

Glimmer parece enojada y yo sin querer estoy sonriendo- esta bien- dice no muy animada y se va, Cato me sonríe.

-eso no lo gusto- le digo tratando de ocultar mi risa.

-no importa- me dice- prefiero estar contigo- entonces me doy cuanta de que no me ha soltado la mano, por alguna razón no siento la necesidad de soltarme y seguimos así mucho tiempo.

Los siguientes dos días los pasamos los cuatro juntos, aunque la verdad Marvel y Cato pasan más tiempo conmigo que con Glimmer y, efectivamente, me odia.

Los vigilantes pasean su mirada entre nosotros y los del doce, que, como dice Brutus: tienen su estrategia bien planteada, parecer amigos ante nosotros aunque de seguro sus conciencias les dicen que tal vez tengan que acecinarse el uno al otro, no veo una gran diferencia entre ellos y nosotros cuatro o tres o dos (depende de que punto lo veas, claro).

El chico del doce nos impresiona arrasando con todos en el cuerpo a cuerpo, con un arma… seria peligroso.

En las comidas tratamos de divertirnos, a veces se nos unen los del distrito cuatro, Sheila y Cameron. Por extraño que parezca ella me cae bien, es una chica cualquiera tiene 17 pero en cierta forma es mas relajada y natural, mientras su compañero de 16 se la pasa acosando a Glimmer y es un engreído, comparándolo con la personalidad de nosotros ante los demás, es mucho decir. Que lindo nuestro pentágono amoroso.

Sheila pasa mucho tiempo entrenando con los látigos de su puesto, tienen púas y filos en las puntas, puede cortar cuellos con el y eso es bastante entretenido de ver, claro, en los maniquís, la sangre no es mi gran pasión que digamos.

Entonces llega el día de la demostración, es nuestra oportunidad de resaltar.

Nos forman por distritos en una banca larga y esperamos a nuestro turno, primero le toca a Marvel, Glimmer y sigue Cato.

-éxito- le digo sonriendo antes de que se levante.

-igual- me responde- la suerte es para los mediocres.

Entra y me quedo ahí esperando mientras todos nos vemos entre todos, puede que conozca a los profesionales pero en realidad no conozco los nombres de los demás, solo Katniss.

Después de 15 minutos me mandan llamar, me levanto y entro en el salón con la cabeza en alto. el puesto de los cuchillos ya esta funcionando como debería, girando y encendiendo los que son los verdaderos blancos, los Vigilantes me observan curiosos. Subo al puesto, tomo 10 cuchillos y lo encienden. Me concentro y me dejo llevar.

Corazones, cabezas, estómagos, cuellos, todos atravesados por mis cuchillos en orden y a toda velocidad. Los Vigilantes aplauden y yo les dedico una reverencia.

-¿quieren más?- les pregunto y ellos lanzan vítores- ok.

Tomo otros 5 cuchillos y ahora le lanzo a las dianas de los arcos que están a 8 metros de mi, dando justo en el blanco, siguen aplaudiendo y repito el espectáculo de los muñecos. Soy su circo, su entretenimiento, lo que quieren…

Con eso basta. No seguiré con esto, lanzo un cuchillo al piso-eso es todo- les digo- no soy su payaso- digo en un tono mas bajo, puede que me hayan escuchado o no, en todo caso no importa. Camino hasta el elevador y vuelvo a nuestro piso.

Los últimos días han sido tan relativamente normales para mi que estaba olvidado que mi realidad es ir a la arena a matar a todos los chicos que he visto y con los que he hablado. Es como si tuviera que asesinar a mis compañeros de la escuela y por eso agradezco que mis amigos no estén aquí.

-pudiste haberlo hecho mejor- le reclama Brutus a Cato, hace un rato que ya no nos regañaba.

-ya se- le responde sin importancia.

-¿Qué estas pensando?- le pregunta.

-¿Qué importa?

-¿Qué sucede?- les pregunto llegando a la sala.

-Cato cree que no es necesaria la puntuación- me dice Lyme que había estado callada desde un sofá.

-yo no dije eso-le reclama el sin gran preocupación.

-no, pero es lo que el- señala a Brutus- entendió- le responde Lyme.

-¿diste un espectáculo?- le pregunto a mi amigo.

-no fue el mejor que haya hecho en mi vida- me responde- hoy no estaba inspirado. Pero bastara.

-no fue suficiente- lo regaña nuestro mentor.

-claro que si- le responde.

-¿puedo irme?- les pregunto cansada.

-¡NO!- responden mis mentores a unísono.

-esta bien, me quedare- les respondo sentándome a un lado de Cato.

-y tu ¿Qué hiciste?- me pregunta Lyme.

-matar maniquís y dianas con perfecta puntería y un tiempo perfecto, conforme me lo pedía mi audiencia- le respondo- y después les dije que no era su payaso.

-¿se enojaron?- me pregunta Lyme angustiada.

-no se si me escucharon- le respondo y siento que me golpean en la cabeza, fue Brutus que nos rodea como un tiburón a punto de devorarnos.- auch.

-son unos suicidas- nos regaña el.

-eres un exagerado- le reclama Cato.

-claro que no- reclama el- ¿lo soy?- le pregunta a Lyme.

-si, algo- responde ella- son necios, es parte de la personalidad que impresiona a los vigilantes ¿no? Y si no ¿Qué haces aquí?

-fin de la discusión- digo al aire- ¿puedo irme?

-no, esperaras aquí hasta las puntuaciones, con nosotros- me responde mi mentor, como si pudiéramos pasar una hora sin matarnos. Parece que nuestras risas lo hacen ser consiente de la realidad- esta bien, largo.

-gracias- le respondo y Cato y yo nos levantamos para ir a nuestros cuartos.

Estoy cansada de esto y aun falta ¿que? ¿una semana? Puede que menos si muero, aunque ese no es el plan, le prometí a Clyde que volvería ¿por qué? No debí darle una esperanza así, es estúpido haberle dicho que volvería cuando simplemente es improbable.

-se acerca el día- me dice Cato mientras caminamos- ¿tienes miedo?

-si ¿y tu?

-si- me responde- . Creo que debería aprovechar mis últimos días.

-aun hay esperanza de ganar- le insisto para animarlo aunque no se por qué, si el gana yo muero- eres un gran guerrero.

-gracias- me responde apenado- pero tu también tienes una oportunidad, puedes volver con tu familia.

-cambiemos el tema ¿si?- le pregunto nerviosa y el asiente- bien… ¿Cómo planeas disfrutar días que no son tuyos?

-haciéndolos míos- me responde recargándose en la pared enfrente de mi habitación- haciendo lo que me hubiera gustado hacer.

-¿matar gente inocente?

-no, peleando por lo que quiero- me responde- … y sacando el valor que no he tenido.

Me mira y le sonrió con una mueca burlona- nada te ha dado miedo jamás.

-ni a ti- me responde- solo tus pesadillas.

-tampoco eso me da miedo, solo me pone nerviosa- le confieso.

-tienes razón, pero… ¿para que le vez el lado malo?- me pregunta.

-no lo se- le respondo- quiero seguir siendo humana.

-lanzas cuchillos desde los 8 ¿no crees que llegas tarde para ser un ángel?- me pregunta.

-si pero…-la verdad no se que contestarle- ¿de que te sirve el "lado bueno" según tu?

-pues no me sentiré tan culpable- me responde.

-eso no me funciona.

-si quisieras podría…

-¿a que te refieres con eso?- le pregunto confundida.

-a que si no haces tanto caso en que mataras a otros y te concentras en volver a casa, tal vez te funcione el plan- me responde.

-da igual, no quiero

-pues deberías por que si ganaras… quedarías traumada de por vida- me reclama.

-quedare traumada por que tal vez te vería morir, prefiero perder a tener que soportar la idea de que deje morir a quien quiero- y… no debí decir eso, los dos nos quedamos callados un momento.

-ojala pudiéramos volver los dos- me dice el.

-si claro- le respondo en tono sarcástico- hasta al rato- me despido y entro a mi cuarto tratando de huir de la pena.

¿Qué pasaría? Si pudiéramos volver los dos… ¿todo seria como antes? No lo creo. Me separaría de los que ahora son mis amigos y pasaría mas tiempo con el. Pero no vale la pena pensar en eso, primero tengo que acabar la semana viva.

Paso un rato acostada intentando hacer un recuento de mi aburrida vida. Recuerdo cuando conocí a Cato, sinceramente no tengo buena memoria, pero creo que eso fue importante para mí. Estábamos en su casa y nuestros padres nos dejaron solos en la sala para tratar asuntos de trabajo, Cato me inundaba de preguntas pero yo me limitaba a asentir o negar con la cabeza por que no me gustaba hablar con nadie, hasta que después de dos días me invito a ver sus espadas de madera y fue entonces cuando todo cambio y perdí toda femineidad-extrema por el resto de mi vida.

Pase casi toda mi infancia en casa de Cato y nunca le agrade a su mamá, creo que era muy brusca para su gusto ¿Qué niña de seis años anda corriendo por el lodo con espadas y cuchillos mientras usa un vestido?

-Clove- me llama Cato mientras toca a la puerta- ¡Rápido! ¡Darán las calificaciones!

Me levanto y salgo casi volando hacia el pasillo jalando a Cato de la mano hasta la sala. Buestros mentores y Olenka nos apresuran mientras Claudius anunciala primer calificación, la de Marvel y es un 9. Glimmer obtiene un 8, no es que las "habilidades" de Glimmer sean muy impresionantes.

Cato obtiene un 10, puede que sea la calificación mas alta en toda la noche. Yo obtengo un nueve, todo nuestro equipo nos felicita.

-Bueno… no estuvo nada mal después de todo- nos dice Lyme sonriendo.

Las calificaciones pasan como si nada, todas por lo normal, nada extraordinario hasta que…

-¿on… once?- pregunto sorprendida.

-increíble- dice Cato viendo pasmado el número de Katniss.

-¿Cómo…?- trato de preguntarle a mis mentores que están igual de sorprendidos.

Ahí va mi oportunidad de volver a casa. Por un momento se me encoje todo el cuerpo y siento presión en el corazón, tengo miedo. "Es la calificación mas alta de los últimos años" pienso "puede ganar".

Salgo corriendo a mi cuarto antes de que Lyme y Brutus me regañen, azoto la puerta y me hago ovillo tratando de tranquilizar me mientras estoy en el sofá a un lado de mi cama.

-Clove- me llama Cato tocando a mi puerta.

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunto a gritos.

-déjame entrar- me pide, me levanto y aun que dudo de repente, acabo abriendo la puerta, recibiendo un abrazo de mi amigo- tranquila. Es solo un numero.

-no, no lo es- le respondo alejándome un poco de el-¿no lo entiendes verdad?- le pregunto, el parece muy confundido- ella es la favorita, incluso pueden intentar que ella gane, el desfile, la calificación… todo- le explico.

-pero eso no seria…

-¿justo?- adivino- no, no es justo pero para ellos esto no es mas que otro show de TV, los vigilantes mandan, la suerte no tiene nada que ver y ahora… todos están del lado de ella, están con Katniss.

Los dos nos quedamos callados un momento- no importa, Clove- me consuela- aun hay esperanza, si es un show… solo tienes que robarle los reflectores- me dice tendiéndome la mano en la que trae un cuchillo, yo lo tomo y nuestras manos se funden en el mango. Deshacernos de los demás, esa es nuestra única y ultima oportunidad.


	8. ¿Listos o no?

-Odio este día- nos dice Brutus cuando llegamos a desayunar

-No tenemos nada que hacer hoy ¿o si?- le pregunto a mis mentores.

-desgraciadamente si- me dice Lyme a quien tampoco le parece muy divertida la dinámica de hoy- tenemos que prepararlos para la entrevista.

-¿Qué tenemos que ensayar? Podemos decir lo que queramos- le reclama Cato.

-no creas todo lo que vez en la televisión niño- le responde Brutus- tienen que darse una idea de la impresión que van a dar.

-de hecho ese es el único trabajo real de Olenka- nos dice Lyme.

-además de ser el más difícil- le responde ella.

Todos reímos instintivamente- no lo creo- le dice Brutus.

-bien…- se queja Olenka volteando a verme- ¿has usado tacones alguna vez Clove?

-es chiste ¿verdad?- le pregunto.

-tomare eso como un no- se levanta y va a la sala, toma una caja y me lo muestra, un par de tacones del numero 12- para ti.

Si, son lindos, color perla pero aterradoramente altos- ¡no podre!- me quejo.

-ay no seas llorona- me regaña Brutus y le saco la lengua.

-compórtense- nos regaña Olenka dándonos un golpe en la cabeza- Clove… hoy tienes que parecer de la realeza, tienes que ser tierna y delicada. Es solo actuación.

Miro los tacones y los tomo entre mis manos- bien- decido- solo porque la pequeña minera me lleva ventaja.

Olenka me sonríe y se gira hacia Cato- y tu…

-¿no usare tacones verdad?- le pregunta asustado y todos reímos.

-no- le responde- solo tienes que ser un asesino refinado

-linda combinación- le responde sonriendo.

-bien… Clove ve con Olenka 3 horas- me dice Lyme.

-¿tres?- le pregunto escandalizada.

-las necesitaras- me asegura Brutus.

-no seas infantil- le pide Lyme- y Cato, tu vienes con nosotros.

-no gracias, quiero vivir- le responde el.

-¿Qué propones tu?- le pregunta Brutus.

-puedo ir con ellas- responde.

Lyme lo piensa un poco y acaba por acceder.

Pasamos las dos horas tratando de parecer civilizados. Me tropiezo cada tres pasos y uso a Cato como bastón de vez en cuando mientras Olenka nos hace caminar por todo nuestro piso con 3 libros en la cabeza mientras ella habla de cómo tenemos que comportarnos. Me recuerda a mi madre.

Ella nos deja que demos un poco de "nuestro verdadero yo" y nos dice que debemos parecer orgullosos de nuestro distrito. Nos enseña expresiones para resaltar nuestra confianza, siempre estar derechos, mantener la cabeza en alto y ver a los demás hacia abajo- no importa que seas pequeña Clove, eso te ayudara a aparentar- me dice.

Para la tercera hora ya somos unos expertos y aunque los pies me matan, después de un descanso, logro caminar sin tropezones y con la cara un poco entumida de tantas diferentes caras que nos enseño Olenka, estamos listos para comer.

-¿Qué les paso?- nos pregunta Brutus confundido, por que aunque no lo notemos seguimos estando derechos y comiendo como si ser elegantes fuera nuestra naturaleza.

-no tengo idea- le respondo bajando los hombros a lo que Olenka responde con una mirada enojada y vuelvo a ponerme derecha.

-guarden algo para las entrevistas- nos recomienda Lyme-buen trabajo Olenka.

-gracias- ella responde con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Las siguientes cinco horas que se sienten como doce las pasamos ensayando la entrevista, preparando cada respuesta para toda pregunta hecha en juegos anteriores, mi enfoque es simplemente parecer orgullosa y algo asesina y el de Cato es ser prácticamente asesino por completo.

Aunque me toca la mayoría del tiempo con Lyme nos separan y cambiamos de mentor cada hora para que hagan diferentes "entrevistas". Tenemos 2 horas de preguntas y respuestas aprendidas casi de memoria aun que la verdadera entrevista solo dure 3 minutos.

-¡no me acuerdo de nada!- me quejo hasta la ultima hora.

-¡tienes que esforzarte en recordar!- me regaña.

-¿crees que se vea natural que tenga respuestas en mis manos?- le pregunto enojada.

-¿Qué importa?- me reclama- ¡no puedes rendirte en algo tan simple!

-¿no puedo improvisar?- le pregunto.

-solo has lo que te decimos- termina y se va al comedor.

Termino tan desubicada que no recuerdo mi propio nombre y para mi sorpresa Cato parece mas relajado que yo, supongo que tiene buena memoria o simplemente su mente es mas abierta.

-¿Cómo les fue?- nos pregunta Brutus.

-mi cabeza explotara- le _respondo_.

-Lyme… casi la matamos de un infarto cerebral- se burla.

-¿y a ustedes?- le pregunta Lyme a Cato.

-sigo vivo- le responde el- y ahora soy un asesino que no ha matado a nadie.

-pero lo harás pronto- le recuerda Brutus.

"Piensa en que volverás a casa" recuerdo las palabras de Cato y eso es lo que me ayuda a enfrentar la realidad.


	9. La entrevista

Toda la mañana pensé en las infinitas posibilidades de preguntas y respuestas que voy a dar hoy, lo que hace que me duela la cabeza y que casi no hable todo el día mientras finjo la entrevista en mi cuarto, cuando me sorprende todo el equipo de preparación.

-¿Nerviosa?- me pregunta Celescia sonriente al notar mi cara de frustración y mi boca moviéndose como loca.

-Algo… si- le respondo.

-¡Listo!- exclama Andrek llegando con una funda donde esta mi vestido.

Ya con el cabello recogido y el maquillaje listo me ponen el vestido sin siquiera dejarme verlo, me meten en el lo mas rápido que pueden y Andrek sonríe. Es de un rosa pálido corto y esponjado con una cinta del mismo color sobre la cintura y diminutas flores de tela- ¿son…?

-Clavos de olor… Clove- me responde mi estilista sonriendo.

-lindo detalle- le respondo, puso mi nombre en mi vestido- gracias.

-por nada- me responde.

Olenka entra corriendo emocionada- te ves hermosa Clove- exclama entregándome los zapatos con los que ensayé, claro que viendo media extravagancia combinada con estupidez en el Capitolio, se aprecia la simpleza.

-gracias- le respondo- no me lo dicen muy… seguido.

-supongo que no- me dice sin mostrar burla lo que me hace sentir confundida- pero no importa, se hace tarde.

Mi equipo me desea suerte y vamos al ascensor donde ya nos esperan Cato y mis mentores. No dejo de moverme mientras pienso como loca y parezco hablar sola y todos me ven como un fenómeno.

Cato y yo vamos a formarnos con los demás- deja de hablar sola- me pide Cato.

-tu sabes que tengo pánico escénico- le reclamo.

-solo contesta lo que se te ocurra- me recomienda- se tu misma.

-¿una nerd agresiva?- le pregunto.

-tu entiendes.

Nos llaman para subir al escenario y seguimos a Glimmer toda la fila, justo cuando piso el escenario doy un paso hacia atrás, hay tanta gente, tantas cámaras… Cato me da un empujoncito para que siga caminando. Caesar esta ahí, caminando tranquila y alegremente hacia el centro del enorme escenario, con su cabello teñido de azul y sonriendo confiadamente, hasta pienso en admirarlo de cierto modo pero estoy ocupada planeando mis respuestas.

Glimmer despilfarra confianza con su vestido azul mientras yo en mi lugar detrás del círculo principal del escenario me retuerzo las manos sin quitar mi sonrisa falsa. No le pongo nada de atención y no escucho nada de lo que dice de lo distraída que estoy, simplemente juega con su cabello y no para de reír.

Marvel es un poco mas serio y toma un sentido sarcástico que no le queda para nada. Habla de su distrito y lo compara con el capitolio y señala que todos usan algo de la joyería del distrito uno y deberían estar de su lado.

-Clove Maverik- anuncia Caesar y me dan nauseas- distrito dos.

Subo sonriente mirando un poco hacia arriba tratando de no ver a todos los espectadores o las cámaras.

-Hola Caesar- lo saludo y el me responde con un apretón de manos y una sonrisa.

-Bienvenida Clove ¿Qué sientes de estar aquí?- me pregunta.

Tantas respuestas incorrectas pasan por mi mente pero en un segundo elijo una- es algo emocionante y creo que también un verdadero honor para mi- respondo- pero debo admitir que si me siento un poco nerviosa.

-¿Por… los juegos?- me pregunta.

-No- le respondo sonriendo y me acerco a el como para decirle un secreto relajándome para mostrar la expresión de la verdadera angustia que estoy sintiendo- por la audiencia- el empieza a reír igual que el publico.

-no te preocupes Clove estamos en confianza- me anima aunque no sea verdad y vuelve mi expresión falsa de alegria.

-no me gusta hablar en publico- le confieso.

-¿no te da miedo la muerte pero si algunos espectadores?- me pregunta y me encojo de hombros, todos ríen y empiezo a tomar confianza- Entonces… eres una buena guerrera ¿cierto?

-diría que si, soy muy buena en lo que hago- le respondo orgullosa de mi misma.

-¿nos darías una pista?- me pide el conductor.

Pienso en una respuesta buena- solo te diré que: yo nunca fallo.

-Bien, creo que entre mas talento necesitas menos suerte- me dice Caesar animándome- y hablando de talento ¿buscaras aliados mañana?

-yo…-esa pregunta me recuerda que matare a los chicos que están detrás de mi mañana- creo que si. Parece que hay muchos chicos talentosos este año, creo que habrá una buena competencia.

-supongo que ya los tienes elegidos ¿no?

-algo así. Debo decirte que son chicos increíbles y en general somos un equipo bastante fuerte- mi boca habla sin pedir permiso- va a ser una lastima que…- pero cuando me doy cuenta de lo que estoy diciendo es demasiado tarde- no pueda estar con ellos mas tiempo- termino volteando a ver a mis aliados de mañana. Glimmer no es ni mi amiga, pero me gusta pelear y estos días me ha dado en que entretenerme. Marvel es un gran chico, podría ser mi mejor amigo en estos momentos. Sheila, que es con la que más me identifico. Cameron que no deja de ser divertido. Y Cato… es mi amigo de toda la vida, el único que me conoce en verdad, no me imagino la vida sin el. Ahora me doy cuenta de que todo lo que viví en la semana, mis amigos y compañeros… todo se termina mañana.

No me doy cuenta pero la campana acaba de sonar y yo me contengo para no hacer ninguna expresión y noto que mis futuros aliados también. Caesar se despide y vuelvo a mi lugar, mis compañeros no dejan de mirarme.

Cato sube al escenario, confiado, orgulloso y feliz. Bromea con Caesar en el saludo y luego lo invita a sentarse.

-Bien Cato, pareces muy confiado- asegura el conductor.

-¡Claro!- exclama el felizmente- nací listo para esto- responde y el publico lo ovaciona.

-¿Dirías que tus posibilidades de ir a casa son altas?

-Las mejores- asegura- estoy listo para entrar a la arena, hare que estos juegos sean rápidos.

-¡Hey! Dales una oportunidad muchacho- le pide Caesar señalándonos.

El miedo se me viene encima de algún modo, por que Cato acaba de decir la verdad y yo voy incluida. Su mirada no es la de siempre, es como… cuando toma su espada, es el mismo tipo de trance.

-¿Y tu que dices, elegirás algunos chicos?- le pregunta Caesar sonriendo.

-Si- afirma disminuyendo su euforia- ellos son lo mejor de lo mejor- asegura volteando hacia… Glimmer y esta le responde con una sonrisa. Por un momento Cato parece dudar y me mira, debo parecer mas enojada o nerviosa de lo que pienso, por que eso lo desconcentra.

No le presto mucha atención a nadie, pero noto el enfoque de cada uno de mis contrincantes, la niñita del once… me da lastima, es la más pequeña de todos nosotros.

Katniss no hace nada significativo excepto por el momento en el que recuerda a su hermanita, entonces me doy cuenta de que Clyde me espera en casa.

Todo sigue normal mientras su compañero sube a su entrevista, el final es lo que nos sorprende a todos.

-ella vino aquí conmigo- dice cuando le preguntan sobre una chica especial. Instintivamente volteo a ver a Cato y el a mi. La entrevista del chico del doce no la teníamos ensayada.


	10. La ultima noche

**Capitulo 10**

¿Por qué? El chico del distrito doce acaba de confesar que esta enamorado de Katniss. Eso no tiene precedentes ¿Cómo se atrevió? Eso fue o demasiado estúpido o inteligente y depende de cómo lo tome el publico. Sus expresiones me dan respuesta… los aman.

Pasa el himno y subo al elevador con otros tributos, entre ellos Katniss. Me tapo la cara, no quiero ni verla las posibilidades de vivir disminuyen cada vez que la veo. Me siento tan derrotada que me dan ganas de llorar.

Cuando llego a mi piso tiro mis tacones y salgo corriendo para esconderme detrás del sofá, no quiero que nadie me vea así, destruida, llorando y con el corazón roto. Simplemente mis posibilidades con Cato también se me acaban mañana y no hay nada que pueda hacer mas que quedarme aquí esperando a mañana mientras mis mentores llaman un par de veces tratando de encontrarme. Termino por quedarme ahí dormida y entumida por una hora. Nada de sueños solo el vacío negro.

-Clove- escucho una voz despertándome- Clove- repite mientras me mueve suavemente.

-¿Que?- me quejo y cuando abro los ojos veo a Cato- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-vine a buscarte- me responde.

-¿Para que?- le pregunto levantándome con su ayuda.

-Pues… es mi última noche siendo yo- me responde.

-También la mía pero- miro mi escondite- esperaba pasarla ahí… sola y deprimida.

-¿Deprimida?- me pregunta no tan sorprendido.

-olvídalo- le pido.

-¿Qué hacemos?- me pregunta.

-¿Que?- le pregunto confundida.

-tenemos que pasar una buena ultima noche- me responde.

-hasta ahora la mía iba mal- le digo haciendo tronar mi espalda.

-asaltemos la cocina- me propone.

-¿estas loco? Puedes pedir comida en tu cuarto- le respondo.

-bueno, no- me ve confundido- ¿Por qué usas el vestido aun?

-Por que…- le digo tratando de encontrar una excusa- la verdad no se llegue directo ahí- le confieso.

-¿Sabes bailar?- me pregunta tendiéndome una mano.

-No- respondo- y no hay música.

-¿Por qué tan negativa?- me pregunta.

-¡Me gusta ser negativa!

-En realidad no- me corrige aun con la mano tendida.

-¿Cuánto planeas esperarme con la mano así?- le pregunto.

-Ni un minuto más- me responde jalándome para cargarme entre sus brazos y dándome vueltas.

-¡No hagas eso!- le reclamo riéndome y el me baja.

-¿Ya se te quito lo aburrida?- me pregunta.

Tomo una almohada del sillón y lo golpeo en la cara- sabes que odio que me carguen.

-Si- asegura sonriendo- ya volviste a ser tu- me lanza de vuelta la almohada.

Y seguimos con todas las almohadas mientras reímos a carcajadas, es el momento mas divertido que he tenido en días, hasta que rompemos un florero de una repisa cercana.

-¡Es tu culpa!- le reclamo aun que sigo riéndome.

-¡Claro que no!- me responde, entonces llega una avox con cabello negro y de no mas de 19 años que nos mira enojada y da la vuelta para volver por algo para limpiar.

-Ayúdame- le pido a Cato recogiendo una almohada y regresamos todas a su lugar, entonces vuelve la avox con una escoba y un par de trapos y nos mira confundida- lo siento.

Ella no hace más que bajar la cabeza y seguir su camino al charco de agua y los trozos de cerámica tirados en el suelo.

-vámonos- me dice Cato tirándome del brazo.

Después de que me cambie por mi pijama vuelvo a salir y encuentro a Cato viendo por la ventana- ¿Qué haces?

-ah…- se sobresalta al verme- veo la fiesta.

Me asomo por la ventana y veo que hay fuegos artificiales de todos colores en el Circulo de la ciudad- ¿No tienen idea?- pregunto mas para mi.

-No- responde Cato- somos su apuesta, lo que mas les importa es no perder dinero.

Me siento frente a él y me sonríe- ¿Por qué el repentino cambio de opinión?- le pregunto sonriendo.

-Digamos que me di cuenta de lo que voy a perder- me dice acariciando mi mejilla para enviar uno de mis mechones de cabello detrás de mi oreja.

-¿De verdad?- le pregunto alejándome de él y bajando la mirada- ¿actuaste muy bien en la entrevista o en realidad todo era real?

-Clove…- me llama y levanta mi cara- es solo televisión, no estoy aquí para matarte.

-¿entonces a que viniste? ¿Porqué te ofreciste?- le pregunto sin dirigirle la mirada- Si uno vuelve el otro morirá y… - veo que el me ve confundido- ¡Dime la verdad!

-¡Por que te amo Clove!- me grita y yo me quedo petrificada- siempre he estado enamorado de ti, no quería que vinieras sola, vine para cuidarte, quería estar aquí contigo y…

No lo dejo terminar, salto a él y lo abrazo, el me voltea a ver y me besa- yo también te amo- le digo cuando nos separamos.

-que alivio…- me dice sonriendo.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto confundida.

-Por Dios Clove, tengo competencia- me responde.

-en realidad… no- le aseguro.

-¿De verdad?- me pregunta aun sonriendo.

-¿no me crees? ¡ES CIERTO!-le respondo.

-si te creo, solo digo que puede que dudes- me responde y tiene razón.

-ya no…- le aseguro tomándolo de la mano- nunca más.

Después de un rato de ver la fiesta que no deja de ser un gran espectáculo decidimos irnos a dormir- ¿Dónde están todos?

-en la fiesta ¿Dónde mas?- me responde Cato, es una ventaja que ni Brutus ni Lyme anden por aquí por que mi mentora me mataría.

En cierto modo derrocho felicidad pero por el otro lado, por el lado realista, estoy más triste y confundida de lo que por si ya estaba.

-buenas noches- me dice Cato despidiéndose de mi con un beso y una sonrisa cuando llegamos a mi puerta.

-buenas noches- le respondo sonriendo.

-sueña con los ángeles- se da la vuelta y esta a punto de entrar a su cuarto cuando lo detengo.

-no- le digo- ¿Por qué soñar con los ángeles cuando puedo dormir con uno?

-tu parte romántica me aterra- me dice sonriendo.

-¿En serio?¡supongo que puedes hacer algo mejor!- le digo burlona.

-claro que si- me responde y me carga hacia mi cuarto.

-¿En verdad?- le pregunto dando patadas- podrías empezar por cargarme de un modo en el que no me duelan las costillas.

El me baja suavemente en mi cama y me da otro beso- ¿así mejor?

-pues…- le digo sonriendo y me levanto de rodillas frente a el y lo beso, la verdad no se lo que me esta pasando.

No se cuanto tiempo nos besamos, mi corazón late a todo lo que da pero no lo siento, voy bajando mi brazo por su pecho y su torso hasta encontrar el fin de su playera para quitársela, el no opone resistencia alguna y sigue abrazándome y besándome, el mete su mano debajo de mi blusa y me abraza por la cintura, entonces me doy cuenta de lo que hago y alejo rápidamente mi mano del resorte de su pantalón- no puedo- le digo mordiéndome el labio y viendo apenada hacia atrás- perdón… yo-yo no…- trato de disculparme apenada- no estoy lista.

-oye…- me dice al oído por que sigo volteada- yo tampoco, no importa- trata de calmarme y hace que voltee hacia el- además es solo mi camisa- me dice sonriendo, pero yo sigo un poco avergonzada por lo que el podría pensar de mi- vamos a dormir.

Tomo su camisa y le sonrió- perdón, ten- le digo dándosela pero el la rechaza.

-quédatela- me dice.

-¿gracias?- digo dudosa y nos acostamos a dormir.

Nos abrazamos y me acurruco en su pecho, estoy triste por que nunca volveremos a estar juntos- mañana se acaba…

-si- me responde Cato acariciando mi cabello.

-¿Qué van a hacer con lo de… Glimmer?- le pregunto triste y nerviosa.

-Brutus me pidió que lo hiciera…- me responde- pero… no te preocupes.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto adormilada.

-Por que no durara- me dice y yo se lo que eso significa, ella morirá primero.


	11. ¡Felices Juegos del Hambre!

**Capitulo 11**

Cuando despierto Cato ya no esta y sonrió al ver su camisa que aun abrazo, eso me asegura que no fue un sueño. Entonces llega Andrek, me visto con un pantalón negro tipo militar y una blusa blanca. El me acompaña al tejado mientras subimos apretados con otros tributos y sus estilistas en el elevador me remuevo nerviosa y confundida, entonces veo a Marvel que esta a dos personas de mí y me saluda, todos estamos nerviosos, se nota la tensión en el aire.

-Te veré en las catacumbas- me promete mi estilista dejándome para subir al aerodeslizador, ya arriba nos sientan en dos filas, le sonrió a Cato. Una mujer va pasando con todos y los inyectándolos-¿Qué es?- le pregunto cuando llega conmigo.

-dispositivo de seguimiento- me dice extendiéndome el brazo- no te muevas, dolerá solo un poco- me recomienda, aunque me muerdo el labio cuando la aguja entra en mi brazo deja en mi algo metálico. Empiezo a sobarme el brazo- no hagas eso- me previene, pero es demasiado tarde por que un hilito de sangre empieza a salirme del antebrazo, me limpio y dejo en paz mi brazo.

-¿Qué es eso?- me pregunta un vigilante señalando mi mano, mu brazalete.

-un brazalete- le respondo indiferente.

-Dámelo- me ordena.

-No ¿Por qué?- le pregunto enojada.

-puede servirte de arma- responde.

Veo la delicada placa de plata y la cadenita- no mataría ni a una mosca con esto.

-esta bien- concluye enojado- úsalo.

Viajamos media hora y me encuentro con Andrek cuando bajamos, me lleva a la sala de lanzamiento. Después de bañarme y ponerme una bata, como carne con verduras con Andrek.

-¿Qué crees que sea?- le pregunto a mi estilista cuando terminamos.

-No lo se- me dice mientras me cepilla el cabello- no viajamos mucho, así que puede que no tenga mar, tampoco nieve.

Me recoge el cabello y me la divide con ligas para que no se mueva tanto- ¿podrías saberlo con la ropa?- le pregunto.

-tal vez, llevo unos 5 años haciendo esto, la ropa que dan te habla de la arena- me responde.

Después le entregan un paquete con mi ropa y mientras me visto sacamos conclusiones. La blusa es mas o menos delgada- necesitaras moverte rápido y son facilidad- me dice Andrek. Una chaqueta impermeable, forrada y con correas- wow, un patrocinador debió pagar por estas- me dice tirando las fajas de cuero- pasaras frio, pero solo en las noches- intenta adivinar- las botas… indican un poco de humedad y que tendrás que correr.

-¿Valle?- le pregunto.

-Tal vez… o podría ser un bosque o montañas- me dice- así que prepárate.

Unos minutos después nos llaman para el lanzamiento. Me subo a la placa de metal y me despido de Andrek.

-_y que la suerte este siempre de tu lado_- me dice sonriendo y en un tono mas capitoliano de lo normal.

-felices Juegos del Hambre, Andrek- le digo tratando de sonreír.

Me rodea un cilindro de cristal y mi estilista me dice adiós con la mano, subo lentamente y veo el Sol brillar al fondo del túnel y cierro los ojos para no deslumbrarme, cuando abro los ojos veo el pasto, el lago, la Cornucopia y a todos los demás tributos. "Felicidades Andrek, tenias razón".

-Damas y caballeros, ¡Que empiecen los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre!- anuncia Claudius Templesmith.

Los siguientes sesenta segundos trato de controlar mi impulso de correr para evitar perder las piernas. Busco mis cuchillos en la Cornucopia, están a unos 20 metros de mí y tengo que correr hacia ellos, luego ubico a cada uno de mis aliados en todo el círculo de los tributos.

Me pongo en posición para correr y espero. Suena el gong y salgo disparada lo más rápido que puedo hacia los cuchillos, no miro a nadie, solo corro hasta llegar a mis armas. Me doy la vuelta y por un momento dudo de lo que voy a hacer, mi mente trabaja a 1000 por segundo… "Es tu juego, nadie puede ganarte", "desháganse de todos los que puedan", "piensa que volverás a casa". Todos los consejos me rondan la cabeza y entonces tomo una decisión tomando mi cuchillo y lanzándolo hacia un chico que me queda cerca. El chico del distrito 9 cae lanzando sangre por la boca, ahí enfrente de mi, esta Katniss "solo tienes que robarle los reflectores", pero me pierdo y ella sale corriendo, mi cuchillo termina enterrado en la mochila que uso para protegerse.

"Estúpida" pienso, pero no puedo seguirla por el bosque así que doy vuelta a la Cornucopia.

No muy lejos de mi están mis aliados, Marvel esta rematando al chico del 5, Glimmer le lanza unas 3 flechas a la chica del distrito 3, Cato peleando con el chico del 8 y sin darme cuenta acabo de matar a la chica del 7, el chico del 5. Sheila le corta el cuello con el látigo a la chica del 9, matamos como podemos y nos defendemos entre nosotros, por raro que parezca Glimmer me salva de la chica del 10, aun que no de muy buena gana.

Entonces todo acaba de repente, veo a mi alrededor, solo estamos los profesionales. No se cuanto duro ni como mate a tanta gente así de la nada y lo mas raro es que no me arrepiento- ¿Cuántos fueron?- pregunta Marvel viendo los cadáveres.

-unos nueve- calcula Cato.

-esperen… ¿Dónde esta Cameron?- nos pregunta Sheila y un grito horrible interrumpe el silencio. Salgo corriendo y le doy vuelta a la Cornucopia, encuentro a Cameron y al chico del 6, el primero esta tirado en el pasto junto con su arpón, le lanzo un cuchillo en la cabeza al chico del 6 y lo mato, me acerco a Cameron que se toma el estomago escupiendo gotas de sangre- Déjame ver- le digo tratando de mover su mano, pero él se resiste y niega con la cabeza- ¡Déjame ver!- le ordeno y como cada vez se pone mas débil consigo hacerle a un lado la mano, entonces me doy cuenta de por que se apretaba de ese modo, el hacha le corto de tal modo que se le están saliendo los intestinos, niego con la cabeza, sé que no va a sobrevivir- tranquilo, estará bien- le digo tratando de consolar su llanto.

-no es cierto- me dice, entonces saco uno de mis cuchillos- ¡No lo hagas!- me pide.

-Lo siento- le digo y clavo la hoja en su corazón mientras el repite "¡NO PORFAVOR!" pero sé que es mejor que no sufra y espero asta que su mirada se pierda en el vacío. Él era el último, se empiezan a oír los once cañonazos que avisan las muertes. Limpio mi cuchillo en el pasto y me doy la vuelta para ver a todos mis aliados que me ven confundidos- ¿Qué?- les pregunto enojada- no podía dejarlo desangrarse para morir dentro de 3 horas.

Ellos no dicen nada, solo están ahí sorprendidos de lo que acabo de hacer.

-deberíamos irnos, tienen que venir por los cuerpos- le dice Cato a los demás.

-dos menos, quedan 13- dice Sheila.

-tal vez quieran un sustituto- dice una voz detrás de mis aliados y todos voltean y yo me hago lugar en el grupo para ver.

-¡Ah, pero si es el "chico amoroso"!- exclama Cato- ¿Qué te hace venir a buscar la muerte? ¿No encuentras a la Chica en Llamas?

-¿Qué importa? Veo que les falta uno en el grupo, tal vez consideren un repuesto- responde el chico del distrito 12.

-No confiamos en ti- le dice Cato por que en realidad todos dudamos.

-Podría ayudarles, escuche que querían mas fuerza bruta- le responde el chico, debe saber que intentamos reclutar al chico del 11- además puedo encontrar a Katniss.

Lo consideramos y Cato asiente con la cabeza hacia mi y yo lanzo un cuchillo al chico del 12 y el da un paso hacia atrás y se entierra en el pasto- bienvenido a los profesionales "chico amoroso".

-Gracias- dice des enterrando el cuchillo y sonriendo ampliamente- y mi nombre es Peeta.


	12. Bienvenido a los profesionales

Después de un rato de escondernos en el bosque mientras recogen los cuerpos salimos y montamos un campamento a un lado de la Cornucopia. Lo tenemos todo, siempre me pregunte como se sentiría estar así, teniendo comida, agua y refugio mientras los demás están que se mueren, literalmente. La superioridad me controla y entonces, llega Glimmer a coquetearle a Cato y me recuerda que en realidad soy una perdedora, cobarde e incapaz de defender mi amor.

Me siento a un lado de Peeta en un techito que hicimos con una lona y cuatro tubos para resguardar parte del botín, mientras el se venda inexpertamente el brazo, yo diría que fue un mal tiro de Glimmer- así que… has estado enamorado de Katniss toda tu vida ¿eh?- le pregunto en tono cursi y dramático.

-Tal vez… ¿tiene algo de malo?- me pregunta.

-uy, no, solo era una pregunta- le digo, quiero sacarle que no es verdad aun que ¿de que me serviría? Solo de consuelo, me respondo cuando veo a Glimmer con Cato tan feliz y estúpida mientras encienden una fogata.

-la verdad no es que piense que ella también me quiera- me confiesa y trato de encontrar un poco de mentira en lo que el acaba de decir pero no lo logro.

-espero que no- le digo sacando uno de mis cuchillos para repasarlo con mis dedos- seria bastante dramático que se tengan que matar, en especial contigo aquí ¿no lo crees?- le pregunto sarcástica y sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¿y tu punto es…?- me reclama.

-ninguno solo quería recordártelo- o tal vez quiero desquitarme con alguien que no sea Glimmer… aun.

-gracias- me dice entornando los ojos.

-pásame la carne- me pide Marvel que atiende la fogata con los demás y se la lanzo- ahora dame un cuchillo…- finjo que se lo voy a lanzar a la cabeza- ¡Así no!- me grita aun que riéndose, me levanto y se lo doy en la mano- gracias.

Vuelvo a mi lugar- parce que son muy amigos entre ustedes…

-¿Quiénes entramos en el "ustedes"?- le pregunto viendo a Glimmer con el ceño fruncido.

-Pues… tú, Cato, Marvel y… Sheila, aun que Glimmer y Cato parecen… Llevarse bien- me dice con un ligero tono burlón, reprimo el deseo de matarlo.

-¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?- le pregunto enojada.

-¡A cenar!- grita Marvel como para que lo oiga toda la arena.

Peeta y yo nos levantamos para ir con nuestros compañeros a cocinar la carne en el fuego, es como uno de los campamentos que hacia con Cato en el bosque artificial del 2.

-Felices Juegos sin Hambre- bromea Sheila.

Glimmer se sienta a un lado de Cato y este da un brinquito al lado contrario y me mira, le sonrió. Después de comer me acuesto y me preparo para dormir, con las risitas de Glimmer detrás. Después de una media hora llega Marvel a despertarme- ¡Clove! Despierta, vamos por otro.

-¿Qué…? ¿Como saben donde hay?- le pregunto levantándome.

-Mira eso- me pide señalando hacia el bosque donde se refleja una débil luz y el humo que sobresale de las copas de los arboles.

-¡Ay por favor! ¿Quién puede ser tan estúpido?- me quejo tomando mis cuchillos, en mi interior una parte me ruega que sea Katniss, pero es demasiado lista para eso.

-Alguien con mucho frio- dice Sheila enrollando su látigo.

Tomamos un par de antorchas y caminamos hacia el bosque, entramos en busca de un escondite donde no nos vea nuestra victima- odio la naturaleza- se queja Glimmer espantando un par de mosquitos que rondan su cabeza.

Entonces llegamos al claro donde esta dormida- que vergüenza de mujer- me burlo aun que en realidad todo sale del enojo que tengo por la falta de sueño.

-¿De que distrito es?- pregunta Marvel en voz baja.

-¿Qué importa?- le responde Glimmer.

-Quiero dormir, solo mátenla y ya- le digo a Cato

Cato la mueve y cuando ella voltea para verlo le clava la espada en el pecho, me muerdo el labio y la veo con lastima, pero no hay nada mas que hacer-¡Doce menos, quedan once!- exclama Cato y lo vitoreamos, en realidad me limito a aplaudir para caminar hacia el campamento. Mi papá me mataría si me viera aquí, matando como si nada y seria peor si se enterara de lo que casi hago a noche…

-será mejor que nos vayamos para que puedan llevarse el cadáver, antes de que empiece a apestar- nos dice Cato siguiéndome el paso.

Después de unos 10 metros me detengo-¿no tendríamos que haber oído ya el cañonazo?- les pregunto volteándome.

-Diría que si, no hay nada que les impida bajar de inmediato- dice Marvel a los demás.

-esta muerta, la atravesé yo mismo- le reclama Cato.

-Entonces ¿Qué pasa con el cañonazo?- le pregunta el otro.

-Alguien debería volver y asegurarse de que este hecho- dice Glimmer mirándome y yo sacudo la cabeza.

-Si. No quiero tener que perseguirla dos veces- se queja Marvel echándole la culpa a Cato.

-¡Dije que esta muerta!- le grita el otro.

-¡Estamos perdiendo el tiempo! ¡Iré a rematarla y seguiremos moviéndonos!- les grita Peeta.

-Venga, chico amoroso- le dice Cato en tono de reto- compruébalo tu mismo.

Le arrebata la antorcha a Marvel y vuelve por donde veníamos.

-¿Por qué no lo matamos ya y acabamos con esto?- le susurra Glimmer a Cato.

-Deja que se quede ¿Qué más da? Sabe utilizar el cuchillo- le respondo arrogante. A diferencia de ti.

-Además es nuestra mejor posibilidad para encontrarla- completa Cato refiriéndose a Katniss.

-¿Por qué? ¿Crees que se trago esa cursilería romántica?- pregunta Glimmer.

"Si tu lo hiciste… ¿Porqué ella no?" pienso, pero Sheila se me adelanta con la respuesta-Puede. Parecía bastante simplona. Cada vez que la recuerdo dando vueltas con su vestido me dan ganas de vomitar- responde y yo dejo escapar una risita.

-Ojala supiéramos como consiguió el once…- les digo pensativa.

-Seguro que el chico amoroso lo sabe- asegura Marvel.

Nos callamos y entonces Peeta llega limpiando el cuchillo- ¿Estaba muerta?

-No, pero ahora si- le responde a Cato, seguido por el cañonazo-¿Nos vamos?

-con gusto- digo entre dientes y empiezo a correr al campamento.

Después de 5 felices horas de sueño encuentro a Marvel despierto purificando agua con pastillas- listo- dice cuando termina para acercarse a mí.

-¿Qué haces despierto?- le pregunto señalando a los demás que siguen dormidos.

-hago el desayuno- miente- en realidad iba a ir a poner trampas- me dice levantando una soga. Veo a Glimmer acostada a unos 30 centímetros de Cato y vuelvo a ver a Marvel.

-te acompaño- le digo.

Nos adentramos en el bosque y le ayudo a preparar una trampa con una red, cerca de un claro.

-¿Les enseñan esto en su centro de entrenamiento?- le pregunto viéndolo amarrar la trampa a un tronco.

-No, mi padre me enseñó- me responde- ¿Y tu?

-mi padre no sabe ni armar una casa de campaña- le digo riéndome.

-¿Entonces por qué sabes o te gusta acampar?- me pregunta pidiéndome que detenga un cable.

-pues… acampaba con un amigo- le digo mirando hacia el campo.

-ah…- dice mirando decepcionado hacia abajo.

-¿Qué?- le pregunto enojada.

-Nada- miente.

-¡Marvel!

-Eres MUY amiga de Cato- me dice.

-no- miento viendo al rededor- solo lo conocía de la escuela.

-si, claro

-¿y a que viene tú pregunta?- le reclamo frunciendo el ceño.

-a que los celos no te dejan ver lo demás- me responde.

-¿Qué? ¿Te parece que eso es lo único que me importa?- le pregunto.

-No dije eso

-¿y que me dices de Glimmer?- le pregunto.

-La conozco desde que tengo memoria- me responde con emoción sombría- iba conmigo en el centro, pero se dedicaba a tratarme mal.

-Princesa- digo entre dientes, de la nada extraño a Demian de una manera tan antinatural- y aun así la quieres.

-¿Que?- se levanta y empieza a caminar al campamento y yo tengo que ir tras el.

-te interesa- le digo- pero no se por qué.

-¿Por qué te interesa Cato?- me pregunta como si lo justificara.

-es diferente… y no me interesa.

-¿Es por qué es fuerte y rubio?- se queja.

-¡No seas idiota! Además tú también lo eres- le respondo.

-Ay vamos Clove- me toma de la mano y me acerca a el- ¿Qué no entiendes?

-Tu eres el que no entiende Marvel- le digo zafándome de el- yo no soy un premio de consolación.


End file.
